La Bullied Bella No More
by julietsparks
Summary: Bella was bullied by Edward when they were younger and she flees to Phoenix & eventually moves to Italy. 4 years later, she returns to Forks, better than anyone has ever expected and she plans to make Edward regret everything he's done to her. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

"Dio mio! Cosa è successo?!" _(My God! What happened?!)_

I yelled when I woke up, coughing with Dan, Dean and Damon. Their friggin' dorm was on fire!!

"Dobbiamo uscire ora! (_We have to get out now!_)" Damon shouted as he started pulling on my arm to get out.

"Dobbiamo avere le nostre cose! (_We have to get our things!_)" Dan yelled as he got out three huge suitcases.

Despite the fire, he was right. They'd have nothing if they don't get their stuff. The guys started yanking their drawers out and shaking the contents into their suitcases like crazy and I started to help them as well. In three minutes, we were done and we were rushing out of the burning building, barely making it out before the doorway crumbled to the ground.

We all ran half way to our cars and turned to take a look at the school. _Shit_. The main building and the east wing dormitory of St. Dominique d'Italia was on fire like the marshmallows we were roasting last night.

I blinked a couple of times. _**Shit!**_

"The marshmallows!!" I yelled at them. They understood English as perfectly as I understood Italian. We were fluent in both.

Their eyes widened and we ran hysterically to our cars. We knew we were dead if they found out we had anything to do with it. Our reputation may just improve, but our futures would be ruined!

"Chiamate mi! (_Call me!_)" We all shouted at each other as we got into our cars. We started to drive off into different directions as we heard the sound of sirens comings. _Shit, shit, shit_!

We knew what we had to do. We had to leave Italy and go into hiding. For some reason, every time something happens to the school or to someplace even just remotely near us, the police always suspect us four to have something to do with it.

Okay, I admit, 60% of the time, it _is_ us. But come on! Nothing _**this**_ big ever happened to us before. Well I guess what do you expect when your best friends are three guys who basically rule their school even when they were just in freshmen?! Not to mention they practically live for challenges, pranks, dares and '_adventures'_.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Well that's what I get but I wouldn't have it any other way.

So now, here I was, racing like a maniac on crack along the streets of Rome, hangover—instantly gone, replaced by adrenaline, trying to lose the _polizia_ who were right behind me.

It wasn't really our fault. Well, okay maybe it was. But we didn't do it on purpose!

St. Dominique d'Italia is an _all-boys_ boarding school in Rome, which I was accidentally accepted to two years ago as a sophomore. They had this berserk rule of 'no refund', so since my mum paid in full for the whole year, I was stuck there until the end of the year with no one else other than sexually frustrated Italian men.

It was a good thing, Damon, my ultimo best friend of the three, was my room mate and he introduced me to his best friends, Dan and Dean, and the rest followed on. I know, their names are weird, almost alike.

They were like the kings of the school, heck, they were even called 'the kings', _i re _in Italian. The 'populars' as what you call them in America. Even just as sophomores when I arrived, they ruled the school like it was theirs and no one dare messed with them, not even the upper-class men.

The four of us became inseparable and eventually, people started recognizing me as _La regina Isabella_ (Isabella the queen). The three protected me from other guys who were 'too friendly' and treated me like a little sister.

I moved out of St. Dominique d'Italia after my year was up and transferred to their sister school, St. Theresa d'Italia for my junior year. It was only a fifteen minute drive away so we still made it a point to meet up every day after class. Now, the senior year just started a few weeks ago and after vacationing with them in Switzerland, we were back to the old routine of meeting up after classes.

So today, the reason why I'm driving my midnight blue Ferrari around like my life depended on it was because yesterday was Damon's birthday.

_I re_ (Dan, Dean & Damon) snuck me inside their school at night and into their dorm to celebrate. It was a very private party, just the four of us.

There was pizza and alcohol and soon enough, we were all drunk out of our minds. Dean made a suggestion of making a bonfire _inside_ the room because it would be 'cool' and we could 'roast marshmallows'. I scoffed remembering that.

Like I said, we were all pretty much drunk out of our common senses so we agreed. Somewhere in between singing the Italian version of 99 bottles of milk on the wall and roasting the damn marshmallows, we fell asleep... or more likely passed out.

When we woke up, there we were in our own hell of fire, leading now to us just barely escaping the police. I mean, _I_ escaped them, I don't know about the others.

I needed to head back to my dorm and grab my stuff before I went anywhere else. It's unfair really, if one of us gets suspected of something, then the other three are automatically suspected as well. We were like tied together.

So instead of the usual 15 minute drive from St. Dominique to St. Theresa, it took me 45 minutes, swerving and driving around alternate routes to lose the police's trail on me. Luckily, my effort paid off.

Well, since their school would be out for a year, with all the investigation and repairs and such, leaving the country wasn't a big deal at all. It would only suck since we probably wouldn't see each other for a whole year until they return to St. Dominique again for college.

I'll probably return at the same time they do since there is no way Italy would be any fun at all without them.

I swerved into the parking lot of St. Theresa and took out my car cover from the trunk. This wasn't the first time we had to run from the cops and all four of us had 'disguises' for our cars.

We had custom made, 4 of a kind car covers which, when slipped over the car, makes it look like it changed into a different colour.

My car cover colour was apple green. I slipped it over the car, and pressed on the sides, making the plastic sides on the cover stick on to the car.

When everything seemed in place, I took a step back to take a better look. I grinned. This _never_ fails to make me smile. The cover clung to my car like it was second skin—like my car was actually apple green in colour.

There were holes on it for all the glass parts of the car so no worries then.

With my car, disguised and all, I walked casually inside my school and headed straight for my dorm room.

I pulled out two huge suitcases and started packing everything I had inside them.

As I just finished packing my clothes, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, it was Damon.

"Ciao Damon," I greeted.

"Ciao Bella, where are you _ora_?" I rolled my eyes; he had a bad habit of mixing some Italian while speaking English.

"I'm in my dorm, packing. Do you guys know where you're going?" I said, moving on to the next suitcase, stuffing in my favourite books and pictures.

"_Si_, I am going to live with my sister in France an—"He started but I cut him off.

"Oh good! You've always wanted to practice your French!" I said, excitedly. He wouldn't shut up about how his French was pathetic and how he wouldn't get French chicks if he doesn't perfect it.

"_Si e_ Dan will stay with his aunt in Germany _e_ Dean will go off to stay with his uncle in Spain," he finished in his Italian accent.

"Wow! You better start driving there! Are you all on your way then?" I asked anxiously. I still don't know where to go.

"Yes, and where are you going?"

"I still don't know Dame," I said, biting my lip as I stuffed my toiletries and gadgets into my suitcase.

"You can come with me _Miele_," he said sweetly. I laughed out loud. He only uses his nickname for me when he wanted to persuade me into doing something; _Miele_, meaning honey.

"I don't know..." I trailed off, teasing him.

I was about to continue to tell him that that wasn't such a good idea and that I didn't want to impose when I saw the last thing left in my room that needed to be pack—a picture. A picture of me together with my brother and dad, back in our home in Forks.

"Damon, I know where I'm going," I said in a rush, a smile forming on my lips.

"Dove? (_Where_?)" He asked curiously.

"I'm going back to Forks, Washington," I stated simply, waiting for his reaction, bracing myself for it.

"You're _**WHAT?!?!?!?!**_" He yelled into the phone so loudly, I had to move the damn thing away from my ear.

I could hear him shouting profanities through the phone in Italian, basically telling me to stop being stupid and that it was the worst idea anyone has ever thought of.

"Damon!! **SHUT UP**!!" I screamed into the phone, practically shrieking. He stopped, at least. But I could hear him breathing heavily, 100% still pissed at me.

"Damon, please—" I started to reason with him, but the damn asshole won't let me.

"Bella! There are other places you can go!" He started, obviously panicking.

"But—"

"You can come with me!"

"No, I—"

"You can go with Dan or Dean! None of them would mind! Where do you want to meet them?" He was trying to persuade me too much, his voice was getting harder and raspier by the second.

"NO! Listen, I—"_damn it Damon!_

"We can book you a hotel for all I care Bells, just---"he was getting desperate and I can't take it.

"_**SHUT UP!!**_" I yelled again.

"Damon, don't interrupt me when I explain okay?" I pleaded with him.

He only grunted in response. Damn, this would go much better if he were here to see my puppy dog eyes.

"Dame, it's the perfect and only place to go. I _refuse_ to intrude and impose with any of you. I can't go to my mum in Phoenix, she's just too perceptive. She'll find out in less than 24 hours!! Besides, I miss my dad! Same goes with my brother. You know how sad I always get every time I get off the phone with Emmett. I haven't seen them in 4 years Damon!" I told him, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"I know, Emmett seems like a great brother and I know you miss your Dad. But Bells, _miele_, what about those _idiots_?! The very ones who were the reason why you left that town in the first place?" He asked, his voice, practically dripping with concern for me and hate for the 'idiots'.

Damon, along with Dan and Dean of course, knew all about my awful childhood in Forks where I was constantly bullied for three years straight. Let me just tell you this, if they even saw them, I bet they would actually commit murder for me, and that's saying something.

I sighed heavily. Ah yes, Edward Cullen and his sick posse of sheep.

"Well, Damon," I started, a smirk forming on my lips, "what can they possibly do now? I barely look the same when I was there. I've lived here in Italy for 3 freaking years and my best friends are insane psychopaths..."

"HEY!" he protested from the other line and I laughed at him.

"As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me," I mocked him, chuckling as I imagined him, rolling his eyes at me, "they can't do anything to me. I mean, _he_ can't do anything to me. After living with you guys two years ago and practically still living with you guys last year, plus having Emmett as my brother, I think I can handle myself," I finished, feeling a Grinch-like smile spread across my face.

"Well..."he paused, thinking of what to say, "I guess you can get revenge while you're there," he finished and I could hear the smile in his voice as well.

"See? I told you it was a good idea," I said, smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever; just so you know, I'm rolling my eyes at you," I laughed at him out loud. God, I was going to miss him.

"Hey, can you call Dan and Dean? I still have to call my dad and tell him I'm coming," I said in a rush as I closed up my suitcases.

"Sure thing. Call us when you get there and keep in touch," he told me in a strict, brotherly like voice.

"Always," I said simply.

"Ciao."

"Ciao."

I snapped my phone shut and pulled—no, _dragged_ my suitcases to the elevators and down to my now apple green Ferrari.

I tried desperately, with no success, to heave them into the trunk, falling flat on my butt several times with the bags of rocks almost crushing me; I had to ask a couple of passerby's to help me.

Well, not that that embarrassing episode was over, I hopped into my car and drove towards the airport.

I sighed, then smiled as I took out my phone from my pocket.

It's time to call Charlie.

* * *

_**Hi! This is my second FanFic, so if you'd like to read my first one, search for Hello Jane Or should I say Bella?**_

_**Anyway, please review! They are highly appreciated and I accept all types of comments, suggestions and reviews so... CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! :D**_

_**Thank you!! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring._

My heart kept pounding as I waited for the damn phone to be answered.

"Hello?" A gruff, lazy voice answered. I looked at the clock. Whoops. It was night time there.

"Hello dad? It's me, Bella," I said, getting excited.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked, sounding more awake now.

"Nothing's _wrong_..." I lied. Crap, I was always a bad liar.

"Then why are you calling... at _11_ in the evening here?!" He asked me suspiciously. _Shit_.

"Well Dad, I'm coming home!" I exclaimed as I made a sharp turn into the highway.

To say that he was excited was an understatement. He practically screamed in my ear, probably waking up everyone in Forks in the process.

"When?!" He demanded.

"Right now Dad; I'm on my way to the airport in Italy," I informed him as I overtook an incredibly slow BMW, glaring at the driver. I laughed out loud when he shot me a _what-the-hell?_ look.

"Bells! This is great! You won't believe how happy I am!" He said, still yelling. I'm surprised I haven't heard Emmett complain yet... Which reminds me....

"Oh Dad, don't tell Emmett! It will be a surprise, so you better stop shouting or you'll wake him up, along with everyone else!" I told him, snickering. I was already imagining what his reaction would be like.

I chuckled at the thought and listened to Charlie's answer.

"Sure thing, Bells. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That'll be great! But I'm still going to buy a ticket when I get to the airport. I'll call you again right after I get the ticket so you know what time I'll arrive..." My voice trailed off as I took an exit road and sped up.

"Okay, I'll wait for your call," he said, yawning.

"Sorry from waking you dad. I'll get my ticket as soon as possible," I told him, shutting the phone, not waiting for his answer.

I breathe loudly out of relief. Thank God! He didn't even ask why I was coming home. I must be luckier than I thought.

I mean, thinking about it, really, how would I explain to my dad, the Chief of Police in that God forsaken town named after a utensil that I had to leave the country and go into hiding?!

_Oh dad, you know I'm really here in the first place because the police in Rome are looking for us. Chasing us down for questioning as usual, but don't worry it's not a murder or anything; but the thing is, we sort of **did **do whatever it was they wanted us for. Anyway my 3 idiot best friends and I accidentally burned down half their school because we were roasting marshmallows in a bonfire we made inside their dorm room while we were drunk. But come on Dad, I really missed you and Em too, so it's a win- win situation!_ Right. Not going to happen. No wait, I mean, _never_ going to happen.

After 10 minutes, I finally arrived in the airport. I didn't even have to look around for people to help me with my luggage because as soon as I opened my trunk, two err... airport people came and took it out right away, all the while looking at me.

I smiled at myself. Oh, the people back in Forks would _never_ believe it's me.

I chuckled evilly in my mind as I took off the car cover, chucked it in the trunk and entered the airport.

I bought my ticket to Port Angeles, my flight leaves in an hour, _perfect_, and had my car arranged to be brought to Forks.

I checked my luggage in and started walking towards the terminal.

I called Charlie on the way and told him that I would be arriving in Port Angeles at 2:30 in the afternoon. He told me that he would be there to pick me up and reassured me that Emmett still doesn't know that I would be coming. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

While walking, I started to think of what my brother would do if he sees me.

Knowing Emmett, and hoping that Emmett was still _Emmett_, he would probably have three reactions. Either he:

1. He shouts at my face telling me I'm me like, "Bella!! You're Bella!", while he attacks me with one of his bone-crushing hugs and spins me around in circles until he sets me then down, stumbling in dizziness.

OR

2. He stares at me with a blank expression on his face as he asks me who I am. I'll probably drop him overly obvious hints like, "You haven't seen me in _four_ years..." or "We have the same hair and eyes, ring any _bells_?" and on my third hint, he'll most likely yell at me to shut up and just tell him who the hell I am. Hehehe, Emmett _was _never the patient one.

OR

3. A combination or both or something in the middle.

I chuckled loudly at myself, shaking my head in anticipation and earning a few looks from the other people.

I arrived at the terminal and boarded my plane. I was in first class since it wouldn't take much from my money.

This is what happens when you have best friends that treat you as a little sister. You don't have to even spend a single Euro sometimes.

They've paid for my food almost everyday despite my protests _every_ single day as well. They took turns treating me to lunch and dinner and they've insisted on paying whatever I needed since '_that was what big brothers do_'.

Now all the money I've earned from my jobs in the bookstore near my school and as a barista in the cafe near their school just piled up in my account for two years.

I settled myself in my seat and waited for the plane to take off.

Once we were in the air, I took my iPod out and listened to some calming classical music. I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep, thinking of how I came to be here in the first place.

I wasn't asleep yet and I was remembering the first day Edward came to school—we were in the 5th grade.

I was in English class and this new boy takes a seat next to me.

"_Hi! I'm Bella Swan." _I remembered thinking that I should be nice to him since it was his first day at a new school.

"_Hi, I'm Edward Cullen," he replied shyly._ Pft, if only I knew then how _not_ shy he was. Jerk.

I remembered him looking away, then looking back at me.

"_Hey, you're my first friend here. Do you want to sit together at lunch?" he said, looking hopefully at me through those emerald eyes of his, brushing a lock of his bronze hair away from his face._

I remembered sweet, innocent me, smiling back at him at telling him, "_sure_". I think that was the worst mistake I've done.

I clearly recall it, walking through the cafeteria. When I entered, I looked at him, and saw his bronze hair. He was sat at a table with a bunch of other guys that I didn't really like.

I remembered taking those steps of doom towards him and tapping his shoulder when I finally reached him.

_Tap, tap._

My memory worked overdrive as I saw Edward in my head turn around to face me.

"_What?_" _he asked rudely._ Oh, if only I could pop his face then.

"_You said you wanted to sit together?" I asked him confused. _I actually wanted to go back and scold myself for being so stupid.

His stupid eyebrows shot up as he glanced at the guys and look back at me.

"_Why would I want to sit with a geek like you?" he spat at me._

With that, the people at his table, along with anyone else who heard him, laughed at me.

I remembered turning around, with tears leaking from my eyes, away to the girls' room.

I sighed, settling in further into my comfy plane seat, adjusting myself for deeper sleep.

It didn't take long and before I was aware of it, I was already dreaming.

_I was back in Forks Middle School, four years ago. I stood in the hallway watching everybody pass by without even looking at me. It was like I was a ghost, or a spectator of a movie, watching it happen in real life._

_The doors opened and I turned to look and gasped. It was me. I mean, it was 7__th__ grade me, walking through the hallways, shoulders slouched, hugging her books close to her for dear life. I knew I didn't look pretty before, but I never thought I was actually like __**this**__. I was chubby and had brown, frizzy hair that brushed just along my shoulders. I had not-so-healthy pale skin and even though tiny me wasn't smiling, I knew I had braces then._

_I blame Edward for how I turned out like that. What he did to me at the cafeteria during his first day really did a number on my self-esteem and everything went downhill from there._

_The bell rung and everybody went to class. I watched as smaller me passed by me, rushing to her class as well when she stopped. _

_A boy was blocking her way. I knew from the bronze messy hair and green eyes that he had that he was none other than Edward Cullen. The very jerk that ruined my late elementary school years from the time he moved to Forks to that very day I was watching now. Three other boys, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie, appeared behind him, all with disgusted looks directed at tiny me._

"_Well, if it isn't Ugly Swan," Edward sneered, "you know you put your brother to shame," he said smirking._

_Oh how I would love to walk up to him and slap that smirk right off his tiny fucking head. So, I did just that. I walked up to him, raised my hand and slapped him. Too bad my hand went right through him like air. Damn it!_

"_Emmett isn't ashamed of me!" She retorted._

_I remembered Emmett then. He was one of the populars, and he was friends with these assholes. He loved me, really he did. He would beat anyone up who was mean to me._

_Too bad I could never tell him what they were doing to me because I was too scared and Edward has threatened me many times that if I ever told my brother, I would 'get something far more worse that what I was getting now'. So I didn't tell him._

"_That's what __**you**__ think pizza face," Mike spat at tiny me._

_She tried to walk around them but Edward pulled her hair roughly, pulling her back where she stood before._

"_Heeey, stop it!" She whined in pain._

"_We're not finished with you yet Chubbikins," he laughed at her. I was boiling up. I can't believe this fucking prick laughed at my face!!_

"_Stop it, we have classes to attend," tiny Bella reasoned out as I watched uselessly. They laughed at her response. God, I swear if they don't stop, I'm going to make sure their family names end with them._

"_Like we care," Tyler said, still chuckling._

_She tried to walk around them again and they let me, or so tiny me thought._

_Edward stuck out his leg and swept my feet of the ground, literally, as my books sprawled around the hallway around me. I fell flat on my face, my chin, hitting the floor on impact._

"_Whoops, watch my leg, Ugly Swan," he spat at tiny Bella mockingly, walking around me and kicking my books farther away from my reach._

_His three sheep of friends walked around me as well, getting to their classes while laughing at me. _

"_Oh come on, Edward, that's how gravity works, you're just moving it along," Tyler joked as he high-fived Edward._

_I saw that tiny Bella winced as she tried to lift herself off the ground. Blood started dripping from her chin. The impact her chin got from the floor split it open like a knife was slashed through it._

"_Oh, you're bleeding. Here, wash it up," Eric mocked as he poured his bottle of water on top of her head, drenching her hair and soaking her shirt. He then threw the empty bottle at her head._

_Oh I swear if I ever saw them with those same smirks on their faces again, I'm going to beat them into a bloody pulp! A BLOODY PULP I SAY!!_

_I wanted to help tiny me up, to take care of that chin wound and to comfort her, but I couldn't. My hand would pass right through her like I was a ghost._

_I had nothing to do but watch myself pick myself up with tears running down her face as she picked up her books and sprinted towards the ladies' room._

I woke up and jerked myself up from my sleep. I headed towards the lavatory and splashed water on my face.

I remembered that day. That was the day when they went too far. That was the day when I left Forks and moved in with my mum in Phoenix.

They would always verbally assault me with insults on how fat I was or how ugly I was that I'd end up alone because no one would love a pizza face like me.

I rolled my eyes upon remembering. How original, I know.

They would always push me around, shove me against lockers and trip me but it never went as far as actually splitting my chin in half.

No one dared help me out or even try to tell Emmett, all in fear of being victimized by those four losers. It went on for 3 years. I had to suffer three bloody years of torture _every single day_ ever since that demon spawn moved to Forks in the 5th grade. I mean, no one was ever mean to me before, until he came along.

I blame him the most.

I sighed and splashed water on my face again.

I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked at myself.

Oh, how I would love to see their faces when _they_ see me again.

I went back to my seat and thought of the events that followed after that encounter.

After I cried a lot in the ladies' room, I went to the nurse's office to have my wound cleaned and looked at. I skipped my last class and walked home since none of us drives yet.

When I got home, I was alone, Emmett was still in school and Charlie was still at work. I started packing my stuff and called my mum, telling her that I was coming to Phoenix. She was ecstatic of course.

When Emmett came home, he rushed to find me, demanding to know why I left early. He was very over protective and I hated lying to him.

We had a huge fight, he wouldn't buy my excuse that I simply tripped on my own feet and fell, splitting my chin. He demanded to know who did it, but I didn't budge. We had an even huge tug-of-war fight over my suitcases. He was shouting at me that he wouldn't let me go.

When Charlie got home, he heard our shouting and panicked. He found us, yelling at each other, the both of us crying.

"_I can't stay here anymore! I hate it here! I hate school and I hate the people there!" _I remember shouting at Emmett and dad, tears streaking down my face.

"_Just tell me who is being mean to you Bells! Tell me and it'll be settled!!" Emmett yelled back at me. He knew someone was doing this to me; he just didn't know who._

We just yelled at each other and my dad started crying as well. Eventually I broke down on the floor in hysterics, hyperventilating and all that.

I remember Emmett coming down on the floor, hugging me.

"_Just tell me Bells, please," he begged me._

I looked at him and his face was smeared with moisture from all the crying he's doing. It was literally breaking my heart to see a tough guy, Emmett, my brother crumble down beside me.

"_I can't..."_ I whispered, crying and bowing my head. It took me a while to realize that I've whispered it out loud too, crying as well, like I remembered it.

I looked around the plane to see if anybody has been watching me. Thank goodness everybody minded their own business.

I went back to reminiscing.

After a while, they finally let me go. Emmett stayed at the house, his face showing nothing but depression as he stood by the open front door, watching as Charlie drove me to the airport. We both cried a little more and soon, I was landing in Phoenix with mum, rushing up to meet me.

Renee, being a mum, took care of me. Not in the responsible way a mum should, haha that would never happen. What I meant was she took care of me, the way a girl should be taken care of.

She bought me really nice hair products and in no time, my hair went to frizzy, to gorgeous. She took me to a dermatologist and as I spent my 8th grade there in Phoenix, my skin cleared up and I was flawless.

My mum applied me in several boarding schools abroad, including St. Dominique, which was still co-ed back then.

I got accepted in a Montessori co-ed boarding school in Milan for my first year in high school. Before I left, my mum had my braces removed.

I learned Italian during my first year then and I had some really good friends there too, but we weren't really close to each other.

I made it a point to walk around Milan, to familiarize myself with the streets and shops and to practice my Italian better with people rather than just taking the public transportation.

Without me noticing it, I lost weight due to my walking and became really fit. I remember I had to buy a whole new wardrobe because the clothes I had then were too lose.

The next year, I found out I got accepted to St. Dominique d'Italia. My mum was thrilled since it was one of the best in all of Italy. She enrolled me in, both of us not knowing that they've made it into an all-boys academy starting that year. It turned out that there was a computer glitch in the system; that being the reason of my acceptance.

I laughed as I remembered more. I met Dan, Dean and Damon and they introduced me to racing. They actually competed in street racing, but I only do it for fun. According to them, I was _good_. Well, I got lots of practice racing from running from the police, so I guess it has its advantages.

They also successfully corrupted my mind by exposing me to _their_ type of dares and pranks and their just plain actions. Now, I'm as bad as them.

We got banned from a department store back in Milan when they accompanied me to go shopping once. But that wasn't all. We've also got banned from 7 pizza places over Italy, mainly Sicily from either starting a food fight, a plain fight and/or for Dan and Damon throwing paintballs at the windows because their spaghetti lacked _a_ meatball. I rolled my eyes, remembering.

We also got banned from a bar in Rome itself when a guy tried to grope me. Poor guy, he ended up in a coma for three days.

I chuckled at myself, shaking my head in disbelief.

It was living with the three of them that made me lose more weight. It was like living in an army training camp. You've got to prepare yourself for surprise attacks and impromptu wrestling matches every step you take. Also, living in Italy and spending most of my time with the guys out in the open under the sun, I became tanned.

I can't say I didn't like it. Thanks to them, I've got a really toned body, from my arms to my tummy to my thighs to just every part of my body. Not to mention, the bonus of being able to take down any guy that pisses me off.

All of that leading to the fire which then leads me to where I am now, sitting in first class, on my way back to my home town.

I guess I could thank Edward Cullen a little bit. If it weren't for that jackass, I'd probably still be the little weakling I was before.

I smiled to myself. I meant what I said before. If my 3 best friends aren't with me, it wouldn't be fun. But since I'm going back and meeting old acquaintances again, I might as well _try_ to have fun and show them how much I _really_ changed.

I chuckled, but it came out more like a cackle.

This would be an awesome solo mission for La regina Isabella.

Edward Cullen, be prepared to regret everything that you've done to me.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you so much for the alerts and subscriptions and such, even just for the first chapter! :D**

**Also, I'd like to thank, of course, those people who've reviewed my first chapter! **

**So, what do you think of _this _chapter? Please let me know. I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions and reviews so... CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! Thank you! :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

"Excuse me miss..." Uggghh. _Who_ is that? Can't they see I'm sleeping?

"Miss..." Ignore it Bella.

"Miss? Excuse me?"

God... this is so annoying.

"Miss?! Excuse me!!" I yelped as I felt someone roughly and violently shake my shoulder, almost knocking me out of my seat. Instinctively, I swatted my arm across the offensive source and ended up hitting something followed by an 'oof!' and a long and lazy 'ooow.'

I shot up and looked in front of me in surprise.

"Mi dispiace tanto! È stato un incidente... (_I'm so sorry! It was an accident_)" I babbled when I realized that I hit the stewardess square across her face.

She looked back at me in shock, holding her face with one hand while she steadied herself with her other on the armrest. The look on her face was comical! Well, I guess now she'll think twice before shoving someone off their seats while sleeping.

"I'm so sorry. It was an accident," I replied more calmly and in English. She shot me a disbelieving look as she stood up, still holding her face.

I sighed in exasperation; did she really think I would hit her on purpose? "I was sleeping. You surprised me," I told her in a bored tone as I got up and stretched. _Man, was I stiff_. I must've looked like I was in a coma while sleeping.

"Well, that's quite alright," she said as she smoothened her uniform and rubbed her cheek a last time. "We've landed in Port Angeles now miss," she said, a little annoyed.

"Ah, _si, grazie_" I grinned at her as I walked around her to get off the plane; not caring if she understood me or not.

I gracefully entered the airport, thankful that Renee forced me into one of those workshops the last summer I was here in the States that helped you walk and talk better and all that crap that I used to hate before.

As soon as I approached baggage claim I was already hit on thrice and asked out twice. I fought the urge to roll my eyes at them. _I mean, __**come on!**__ Who hits on someone in the airport?!_ Instead I just smiled politely and pretended not to understand. "Mi dispiace, non capisco (_I'm sorry, I don't understand_)." All the while, snickering in my head.

Of course, my monstrous suitcases didn't give me an easy time to escape all the eyes on me as more people watched me awkwardly try and haul them. Key word here... _try_. To make it worse, I almost ended up falling in the rotating thing. I looked around for some airport people to help when I saw some girls looking at me up and down with their mouths hanging open loosely.

My brows knitted together and I looked down at myself. I looked back up and saw the girls glance down at themselves then back at me.

What the hell is their problem?

I turned around and waited for my luggage to come around again. I crossed my arms, feeling self-conscious and looked back down at myself.

It was then that I realized that I stuck out like an incredibly swollen, beet red, sore thumb that needed to go under _surgery_ in what I was wearing around here. I had on a very low, V-neck,¾ sleeves brown top with a white, lacy camisole under it which can be seen; a fitting black jacket with fur on the hem of the hood; dark, fitting jeans; knee high, black stiletto leather boots and a black beret. It was—very European.

I huffed out and tightened my arms across my chest as I spotted my luggage coming again. Well, it's not my fault people here just dress in butt-ugly shirts and baggy jackets now is it?

I released my arms as my suitcases neared me. I decided to haul them one at a time. I was about to brace myself to pull when a pair of arms shot from my right and pulled my suitcase out with minimal effort.

I looked to the side to see a really tall man, about a year older than me, obviously Italian by his complexion and dark hair, smiling down at me as he placed it beside me.

"We will get the other one...when it comes back," he said, struggling through his English in a very heavy Italian accent. I couldn't help but smile. His accent reminded me already so much of home and my friends.

"Grazie mille. Sei italiano? (_Thank you very much. Are you Italian?_)" I beamed up at him, though I already know the answer.

He looked a bit taken back, since I didn't look like an Italian native, his eyebrows shooting up at me. He looked me over once and smiled back at me.

"Si, sono italiano. E tu? (_Yes, I'm Italian. And you?_)" he asked curiously.

"No, non sono italiana. Sono americana, ma ho vissuto a Roma. (_No, I'm not Italian. I'm American but I lived in Rome._)" I replied back, grinning cheekily as I noticed people not so subtly eavesdropping on our conversation-- not like they could understand what we were talking about.

"Ah si, non sembri italiana, ma si vestono come uno... e parlare come uno. (_Ah, yes, you don't look Italian but you dress like one... and talk like one._)" he told me as he chuckled deeply, his shoulders rising and falling as I laughed along with him.

"Che cosa posso dire? Roma è cresciuta su di me. (_What can I say? Rome grew on me._)" I said teasingly, shaking my head after composing myself. Our little chuckling moment earned a few more stares and a hell lot more of eavesdroppers.

We stopped when we noticed my other suitcase coming around again. I just stood there as I watched as it came closer and err... what's-his-name pull it out and set it beside me.

"Un momento, (_One moment_.)" I said, holding up one finger as I quickly got a cart for my illegally heavy luggage. He hauled them on the cart, and I can see his muscles flexing and protesting as he did it. He secured them on the cart, dusted his hands together then turned to face me.

"Grazie mille! Tu mi ha salvato da una schiena spezzata. (_Thank you very much! You saved me from a broken back._)," I said, laughing a bit. I remembered I didn't even know who he was so I stuck out my hand in front of him, smiling, "Mi chiamo Bella, e tu? _(My name is Bella, and you?)_"

He grinned at me and took my hand, "Sono Sandro. Piacere. (_I'm Sandro. Pleasure_.)

We hugged briefly and kissed each other's cheeks then I decided it was time for me to go find Charlie. "Piacere, grazie ancora... ciao. (_Pleasure, thanks again... bye_.)" I said as we let go and I started to push my cart away, waving back at him.

I walked around the airport a bit, not sure where to find Charlie... he said he'd be here. _Okay, so, today is Thursday, he'd have work today so he should be in his unifo—__**AHA**__! _I thought as I suddenly found a man in a police uniform with brown hair and eyes not a few feet away from me. No doubt it was Charlie; he was the Chief of Police in Forks.

I pushed my cart hurriedly, trying not to run over any people or idle kids on the way as I made a bee line for him.

_Well, that's just great! Am I transparent now?!_ I snorted in my head as he looked directly _passed_ me. I mean, come on! I was looking and grinning like a fool right _at_ him and I bet I'm hardly invisible in the clothes I had on.

I huffed as I slowed down, nearing him. _I swear this man is just blind sometimes._

I stood about six feet away in front him, completely blocking his sight. I watched him, very amusedly, as he looked at me with an annoyed expression before stretching on his tiptoes to look around and behind me.

I tilted my head back a bit and barked out a laugh. Oh, this is going to be good! Not even my own father recognizes me. _Awesome..._

I walked towards him again and stopped right in front of him. I was as tall as him now thanks to my boots. He looked positively annoyed that I was there in front of him bothering him.

_Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about my own dad hitting on me_. I shuddered at that thought and looked at him.

"Excuse me officer, I'm terribly sorry for bothering you, but I'm lost and I can't find my father," I told him in the sweetest voice I could muster partnered with my famous _Bella-always gets-her-way _pout.

His face immediately softened and I snickered internally. "Of course, we can have him paged if you want," he said gently, smiling at me. My lips were starting to twitch as I choked down the giggle that was threatening to escape from my throat.

"What's his name?" he asked as he started to turn around and walk towards the information desk to page my 'father'.

"His name is Charlie Swan," I said, smirking as his body froze mid step, his back already turned at me.

I jumped up a bit when he suddenly whirled around, most likely giving himself a whip lash, to stare at me with eyes, wide like saucers .

"Wh-what did you say?" he stuttered a bit and I composed myself and pretended to look confused.

"My father's name is Charlie Swan. Is there a problem, officer?" I asked him, widening my eyes a bit in innocence and pursing my lips to a little pout.

He looked me very quickly over before staring at me again with _very_ disbelieving eyes. I wanted so badly to snicker, but kept it on hold.

"Be-Be-Bella?!" He all but breathed.

"Yes?" I asked innocently, a grin breaking through my face.

"BELLA!" He yelled and rushed up to me to give me a bone crushing hug. If the suitcases didn't break my back then this goddamn hug will.

"Dad... don't...kill me. Need...air!" I gasped as I tried to push away slightly.

"Whoops, sorry kiddo," he chuckled, releasing his death grip on me. Hmp. I blame him for Emmett's abnormally life threatening hugs. Damn genes.

"I can't believe you didn't recognize me Dad!" I laughed as I smoothed my clothes out. "And I thought you were excited to see me..." I said, teasing him as I looked up to him from under my lashes.

He laughed lightly, "Don't blame me Bells. You're the one who doesn't look like a thing the last time I saw you."

I grimaced at that, remembering what I _did_ look like before. "Well, thank God for that," I mumbled under my breath.

"Well Bells, it's amazing, I'm glad you're back. You look great! I can't wait till Emmett sees you! I bet he'll have a heart attack by the way you look! You're all grown up! I just can't belie—" I laughed out loud and held up my hands to stop him.

"Dad, I know, I'm glad I'm back too, but what's up with the word vomit?" I chuckled as I started to push the cart outside to the parking lot.

He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck while walking beside me.

"It's just great to have you around again Bella. Nothing has been the same without you," he started and I could feel the sadness in his voice. "Sure, everything's fine but it was just a mess when you left."

I stopped and turned my head to look at him. He was staring at the floor, studying it intently like he was going to be quizzed on it after.

"I'm so sorry Dad. You have to understand that I had to do what I did. I never intended for it to have _that_ effect on you and Em," I told him while wrapping an arm around his shoulders awkwardly.

"I know. It's just, even if you told us not to react that way, we still would've. Emmett took it the worse," he said, walking forward again.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll make it up to both of you, I promise," I smiled at him when he turned to glance at me and he returned it.

I knew the effect of my leaving had on them. They both went into a somewhat state of depression. Emmett really took it worse that my Dad did—way worse. He locked himself in his room for a full week, blaming himself that I left because he couldn't protect me, refusing to go to school despite Charlie breaking down his bedroom door and threatening to send him to military camp. He called me about six times a day for a month, begging me to come back. He went into depression for a few months that his grades slipped drastically until it led to him getting held back a year in school.

That might have been the worse thing that could've happened to him and I blame myself completely for that. Emmett and I were really close and I mean joined-by-the-hip close. We were virtually inseparable, until it came to school that is, seeing as we had different classes and he was a year higher than me. We were best friends and he always protected me, that's why he took it so hard when I left.

I should've came back when I heard what was happening to him. I should've, but I didn't. I was too selfish at that moment to get away from all the torture I've suffered for all those years. I blame myself and beat myself up everyday until now for being the cause of Emmett's still, most of all, I blame Edward Cullen for driving me out of my home. I swear, if it's the last thing I would do, I'd make sure he'll regret having ever done those things to me.

That's why I'm going to make it up to Em while I'm here. I'm going to be the best sister and do whatever it takes for him to be happy just like before and better.

"Well, here we are kiddo," Charlie's call snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized we were in front of the cruiser. We walked to the back and he popped the trunk open.

"Dad, I think we're going to have to join forces to lift my luggage one at a time," I told him shyly, biting my lip. Damn, next time, I'm going to bring six bags that I can fairly carry and not two enormous ones that I can barely lift.

"Err, okay?" He said but it sounded more like a question as he eyed my _seemingly_ normal suitcases.

Good thing the cart was level with the trunk; in that case we don't actually have to _lift_ it, just move it parallel and set it down.

"Damn Bella! What do you _have_ in these things? The whole of Italy?!" He asked incredulously as he huffed while trying to move the cursed luggage full of rocks into his trunk.

I snorted as I pushed it with him, "Not likely. Just everything I own."

After about seven minutes of just putting two goddamn bags into a trunk, we finally finished, panting and climbed in the car.

I took off my jacket and beret, folded them and tossed them in the back seat.

"So Bells, do you need a car?" Charlie asked casually while we drove back to Forks.

"No, my car will be shipped in by tomorrow if there aren't any delays," I said, looking out my window.

"What kind of car do you have?" he asked curiously.

"A Ferrari," I said in a bored tone, teasing him a bit with a sigh.

I could hear his mouth pop open and I could feel his eyes burning holes at the side of my head. I turned to look at him and sure enough, he was gawking at me at a way that was suicidal if you were driving.

"Dad! Keep your bloody eyes on the road!" I yelled, panicking.

He shook his head and turned his attention back in front of him.

"Bella..." he warned.

"Sorry for the language, Dad. I panicked," I said, laughing nervously.

"It's fine... Bella, a _Ferrari_?!" he said, his eyes widening at the mention of my car and I snickered at him.

"Yeah, Dad. It was a gift from my best friends for my sixteenth birthday, didn't I tell you that?" I asked him, confused. I was pretty sure I told him that.

He turned a bit to look at me, narrowing his eyes into slits then turning back to the road.

"No, I'm sure I would've remembered something like _that_."

"Oh, whoops, sorry. Yeah, I've had it for two years now," I said, awkwardly, looking out the window again.

"Oh! Don't tell Emmett! I want everything to be a surprise with him," I snickered as I watched the buildings disappear.

"Hmm, sure thing, kiddo. I can't wait to see this car of yours," he said.

"Me too," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

The rest of the car ride was silent and I even took a nap, feeling a bit of jet lag kick in.

The next thing I was conscious about was Charlie gently shaking me, telling me we're home.

I opened my eyes and sure enough, there it was, the same old house I lived in four years ago, staring back at me through the windshield.

I hopped out and stretched a bit, yawning and still feeling a bit stiff from the plane. I wobbled to the back of the cruiser in my heels as I approached Charlie.

He was staring down inside the trunk with the most comical expression on his face. His brows were pushed down together so closely, you'd think he had a unibrow; his nose and lips were scrunched up in some deformed way and his hand was rubbing the facial hair he had on his chin.

I looked down and _damn_. Those goddamn luggage will be the death of me!

I groaned out loud as I grabbed hold of a handle. "Dad, let's just pull together and get this _shi_...nanigan over with," I grumbled, then chuckling nervously knowing I almost cursed in front of him; it came out like a wheeze instead. Hahaha.

Well, after another exhausting episode with the bags, almost splitting one wide open and almost cracking the other one, we managed to drag-- yes, drag-- them all the way to the house. We decided that we'd just leave them by the stairs and let Emmett carry them later.

"So Bells, I have to head back to the station. Sorry I'd have to leave you so soon but I'll be back tonight and Emmett will be back anytime soon from school," he said as I slumped loudly on the couch.

"Sure. Hey Dad, is my room still good?" I asked tiredly as he walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, clean and all that. Just go on ahead and do whatever you want," he replied, stepping out. "Bye Bells," he called out before shutting the door.

"Dad, wait!" I called back, jogging to the front door and opening it again.

He turned around when he heard me and I walked down the porch to the pathway where he was and hugged him tightly.

"I _really_ am sorry, Dad. I promise I'll make it up to the both you," I said sadly.

He rubbed my back comfortingly while returning my hug, "It's okay, Bells. Just glad you're back." He looked at me and gave me a smile.

We pulled away and said our goodbyes. I watched the cruiser drive away and when it was out of sight, I went back inside the house and collapsed on the couch.

After ten minutes of regaining my strength, I trekked up the stairs and into my old room. I pushed open the door and smiled.

It looked exactly like it did before. My dark blue bedding was still there and all the books I left here were still in their place. My cream yellow curtains still draped on the windows and my desk was as neat as always. It was a little stuffy though, but nothing an open window or an air freshener can't fix.

I suddenly remembered one very important matter. I snatched my phone from my pocket and hit speed dial.

I completely forgot to tell my mom that I was back in America and not only that, but that I planned to stay here for my last year of high school. Shit. Well, I'm here now, there's not much she can do about it.

After almost an hour of arguing and persuading and convincing that I just really missed Dad and Em and that it would be harder to visit them when I enter college, my mom finally gave in, saying that I'd have to go back to Italy for college. I agreed quickly since that was really the plan Dan, Dean, Damon and I had. After a few more small talk on how I was and stuff like that, we said our goodbyes, with me, ending up promising to visit her in Phoenix soon, not that I minded.

After checking my room again, I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I pulled through my hair with my fingers and decided that I still looked decent enough to last till the end of the day.

I went back downstairs to the kitchen and decided to make dinner since Emmett's supposed to be home soon.

I started shuffling through the cupboards and found... nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_Goddamn!! How are they still alive?!_

This house has absolutely _no_ food in it! I was already thanking my lucky stars, ready to bow down on my knees and worship them when I found spaghetti and some tomato sauce to at least make a decent dinner. Note to self: go food shopping tomorrow.

I started boiling some water in a pot for the pasta. While waiting for it, I took a glass of water and drank it, thinking of how Emmett would look like.

Well based on the severe scarcity of food in this place, I wouldn't be too surprised if he looked like an anorexic stick by now.

The water boiled and I decided to use all of the spaghetti left and started stirring them.

I walked around the kitchen aimlessly in a circle.

What do I do... wait, more importantly, what do I _say_ when I see Emmett?

Okay, I can say...

_Emmy! I've missed you so much! What the hell took you so long to get home?!_ Then I'd jump on him and get a death grip around his neck!

Wait, no, no, no. That'd be weird. He wouldn't recognize me and it'd be awkward for him to have a random girl he doesn't know jump on him.

Okay, okay. So maybe I could just say, "_Hey Emmy! Miss your little sister?_" Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Ugh, no! Knowing me, I wouldn't be able to be that composed... I was starting to panic a bit. Shit. I haven't seen him in four years! How the hell and I supposed to face him after walking out like I did?!

I was pacing around the kitchen, occasionally stirring the spaghetti when I heard a loud rumble of like a truck or jeep outside.

_Oh shit! Is that him?!_

I panicked and started to head out the kitchen. _Shit, wait, the spaghetti!_ I turned back and stirred it quickly. I heard the front door open and heavy footsteps trudge in.

_Oh no! What do I do? What do I do?_

I turned back and back again. Okay, maybe I can make a quick escape to the hallway and out the backdoor until I can come up with something good to say.

I started to move out of the kitchen when I heard the footsteps coming near.

"What the? Whose bags are these?" I heard a low and deep voice wonder. Shit, is this guy even Emmett?

I turned quickly turned on my heel back into the kitchen when I heard the footsteps shake the house headed into where _I_ was!

I decided last minute to just pretend not to hear him and go back to the damn noodles.

I heard the footsteps near and enter the kitchen only to be stopped abruptly, probably by the sight of me.

"Uhhh, hello?"

I was nervous as hell as I turned around slowly to face this guy.

"_Dio mio!_" I jumped back and almost burned myself when I saw the **huge**, burly man in front of me with muscles bursting out of his arms the size of my thighs. He could've been a professional wrestle for all I knew!

"Uh, hehe, hello there," I replied awkwardly, waving my fork at him after I've calmed and composed myself.

"Ummm," he said, staring at me while rubbing the back of his enormous neck, "Who are you?"

"Umm, I'm your..." I looked around me and my eyes zeroed in on the pasta and the fork I had in my hand, "err... new hired cook!" I finished, grinning cheekily at him.

"Cook?" He repeated, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"_Oui!_ From France! Your Dad, Charlie, hired me since you obviously lack proper food in this house," I told him, suddenly in a almost authentic French accent, (thank you Damon and his obsession with anything French!) while snickering at myself.

"Oh, err, well, okay?" He said, looking very awkward.

"You're Emmett, I presume?" I asked, smirking.

He looked back at me from where he was staring at the floor and gave me a huge grin.

"Yeah! I'm Emmett, but you can call me Em or Emmett the Great, whichever you like better," he said. I don't know which was funnier, the fact that he wanted me to call him Emmett the Great or the other fact that he suddenly became serious and kept a straight face as he said it.

I looked at him and laughed out loud. Yep, definitely the second one.

"Well," I started, using the French accent again, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Emmet the Great." He smiled widely as I said that and I couldn't help but grin back at him.

"I am... Marie," I said, sticking out my hand to him. He took it and shook hands with me, almost crushing my palm.

"You know, for someone who doesn't even have decent food here, no offense, you're huge!" I teased, rubbing my hand.

He chuckled and started backing away into the hallway, "Well, what can I say? I'm awesome like that."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly having been caught trying to get away, "I'm just...err, going to make a phone call."

"Okay," I smiled and turned back to the pasta and started to make the sauce.

I heard his abnormally heavy footsteps walk down the hallway to where the phone was and stop.

I chuckled at no one, shaking my head at him. I can't believe he still didn't recognize me! Well,to be fair, _I_ can't believe that he was _that_ huge! What has Charlie been feeding him?! Elephant food?!

I took the pasta out and drained the water and place them in a large bowl. I let the sauce simmer a bit while I set the table for dinner.

"Hello, this is Emmett; can I talk to my Dad?" I heard Emmett's hushed voice from the hallway. I giggled quietly. Oh god, this is going to be good. He's actually going to check with Charlie if he really did hire a French cook for them.

"Hey Dad... no, I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you something..."

I strained my ears against the doorway of the kitchen, not really wanting to stick my head out into the hall.

"Yeah, Dad well... why the hell didn't you tell me that you hired a French cook for us?! A really _hot_ French cook at that... I almost had a heart attack when I saw her!" I had to slap a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing when he called me hot.

I chuckled quietly through my hand, shaking my head. _Oh Emmett, if only you knew._

"What?!" He suddenly bellowed and I jumped a bit to the side, hitting my head against the door.

"Then who the hell is that woman standing there in the middle of our kitchen cooking?!" he demanded, audibly lowering his voice.

Shit, now my cover is blown. Thanks a lot Charlie. I can imagine him now... chuckling and shaking his head at Emmett through the phone in the station.

"My... my... _sister_?" he whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it.

Now he knows. I can finally hug him. I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I turned back to the oven and poured the sauce over the spaghetti.

I heard the phone slam and Emmett running back to the kitchen as I set the bowl of pasta in the middle of the table.

He appeared through the doorway of the kitchen, staring at me. I had my side to him and I could see him through the corner of my eye.

Once I placed dinner on the table, I turned to look at him fully, tears now flowing down my cheeks.

"Hi Emmy," I said, smiling weakly at him.

I guess that did it because he came bounding through the kitchen and picked me up for a huge engulfing hug.

"BELLA!" he shouted in my ear and though I was almost sure I'd become deaf, I didn't care as I hug him back with all the strength I could force.

He swung me around the kitchen a few times before setting me back on my feet. He placed his hands on my forearms and pulled away a bit to look at me.

He had such a huge and goofy grin on his face that I laughed while wiping my face of my tears and grinned right back at him.

"I can't believe you _had_ to call Dad just to know who I am. I must say Emmett, I'm offended," I said teasingly, placing a hand over my heart, feigning hurt.

His grin got even wider and he hugged me again quickly and pulling back away again.

"BELLA! It's... YOU! You're back!" He bellowed in front of my face, shaking his head widely.

I winced and rubbed my ears, "Yes, I think we've established that I'm Bella, Emmy," I said, teasing him again. "And if you don't stop yelling in my ears, I'm going to go deaf!" I scolded, laughing.

He laughed back with me, and I jumped back from his booming voice which only made him laugh harder. After restarting my heart from the shock, I rolled my eyes at him. _Gee, thanks a lot._

"I can't believe it's you Bells! You look so different!" He said, shaking his head disbelievingly.

"Yeah, I know, you called me hot!" I snickered and saw his eyes widen.

"Well," he dropped his hand from my arms and stepped back, "how the heck was I supposed to know that it was you! Come to think about it, how am _I_ supposed to know that it really _is_ you? For all I know, you could be an impostor!" He exclaimed, narrowing his eyes and jabbing a finger at me, becoming overly defensive.

Oh god, this is so funny.

"Emmett, it really is me," I said, shaking my head while laughing.

"Prove it."

I looked back at him and saw that he was completely serious. Oh crap! He really doesn't believe that it's me?!

I panicked for a while then calmed down after remembering a few things that _I_ only know.

I smirked at him.

"Well, sweetie," I started, using our old nicknames for each other, "we're best friends. You got delayed a year, because of me," I frowned a bit at that but composed myself again.

"When I was six and you were seven, you had an imaginary friend named Tootsie which you made me put to 'bed' when you were too tired to do it. You're afraid that clowns will suck your face and you have a birthmark shaped like Australia on your right butt," I finished, keeping a straight face at him.

His face broke into that huge goofy grin again and picked me up, _again_.

"It really is you honey!!!" he shouted.

"Yes, finally!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

He set me down and he suddenly turned towards the table.

"FOOD!" He bellowed and marched to the dinner table and sat down.

I chuckled at his silliness and followed suit.

We started eating in silence when Emmett broke it.

"Sho honi, are you shtaying fohr good?" He asked me through his mouth full of spaghetti.

"Eww, Em, keep your mouth closed when you're eating," I scolded. "And yes, I'm staying here for my last year of high school!" I finished smiling happily.

He gulped down his spaghetti and looked at me with wide happy eyes.

"Really?" I nodded. "We're going to be classmates! That's awesome!" He raised a hand to high-five me.

"Yeah, I think Charlie will register me tomorrow," I said, eating some pasta. "It's a good thing school hasn't started that too long ago," I mused.

"Okay, Bells," he said, clapping his hand together, "tell me what you've up to."

With that, we started talking throughout dinner. I told him how I got to look like this, how walking around and what growing up in Italy did to me. I told him about my friends, about Dan, Dean and Damon but minus the details of living in an all-boys school for a whole year... no need to give him a real heart attack. He asked me why my best friends were guys and from the looks of it, he didn't seem too happy about it. I just told him that I do have some girl friends but I never really got along with them like I did with the three. I told him how I just missed him and Dad and how I might never get a chance to see them if I waited until college... again, minus the detail of having burned down half of my best friends' school.

He told me about his life here too. He had two best friends but I didn't press much detail from that and a girlfriend, which I already know of. Her name is Rosalie Hale and he would always talk of her when we'd occasionally talk over the phone. From Emmett's descriptions and stories, she sounds like a Goddess and they've been together since freshmen year. He said that Rosalie was really fond of me, cue blush, because he'd also tell her stories about me. He even said that she demanded to be the first one to meet me when I come back, cue another blush. He was the captain of the football team and from the looks of it, he was still one of those popular people.

After dinner, we were lounging lazily on the couch, watching some football game. I didn't really care much for it but Emmett looked too engrossed with it, he was sitting so close to the screen that he could probably kiss it if he wanted to.

"Emmett, move away from the TV, you'll ruin your eyes! Come sit beside me," I scolded him.

He obliged really, _really_ slowly and after a while, Charlie came back from work.

"Hey kids," he greeted us, smiling warmly when he saw us sitting beside each other.

"Hey Dad," we said in unison.

"So Bells, French cook?" he prompted, leaning against the doorway of our living room, chuckling and shaking his head at me while Emmett started laughing.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to mess with him," I said, blushing and shrugging. I saw Emmett stop laughing and he turned to look at me with narrowed eyes.

I ignored him and snickered at Charlie.

"There's some spaghetti in the microwave Dad," I told him.

"You cooked?" he asked me with raised eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes at him, "I cook for us before."

He straightened up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I just didn't think you'd feel like it. I mean, you just got back."

"It's fine Dad, I missed it," I told him, smiling.

He just nodded, thanked me and went through the hall to the kitchen for his dinner.

"You know Bells, I don't know how we survived all these years without you're awesome cooking skills," Emmett suddenly said, grinning at me and nudging me in the ribs.

"You know, I've been meaning to ask you about that. How _did_ you survive all those years?" I asked incredulously.

He rolled my eyes at me and said, "Delivery and take out," like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I laughed at him and went back to watching the game mindlessly.

Charlie joined us soon after finishing his dinner and he and Em started talking about the game on the screen animatedly.

_God, these two need to get hobbies._ I've finally concluded that after amusedly watching my brother and dad shout angrily at the TV with their arms flailing around them in the air. Emmett even went as far as to throw the remote at the screen, earning a glare from Charlie.

"Oh, Dad, you have to register me in school tomorrow so I can start on Monday," I reminded Charlie when they shut the television off.

"Already done Bells," he said, winking.

"Really?" I grinned and he nodded.

"That is awesome! Rosie's going to be so psyched!" Emmett boomed as he high fived me.

"Thanks," I told the both of them. "Dad, I'm going food shopping tomorrow, okay? I don't want us to die of starvation or get a cardiac arrest from all the take out you guys have been getting."

"How are you going to get there?" He chuckled and looked at me again from where he was sitting and pushed his eyebrows together.

"I can walk there and maybe you can give me a quick ride back home?" I asked hopefully. I really didn't want to walk all the way back with bags of food in my arms.

"Alright, the shop is not too far away—just along the highway. You remember where it is, right Bells?" I nodded. "Okay, you can call the station from the payphone outside the shop when you want me to pick you up," he told me as he stood up.

I just smiled and nodded at him as we made our way to the staircase.

"Umm, Emmy, can you help me carry my bags to my room?" I asked, not really looking at him because I was too busy glaring at my suitcases.

He laughed at me expression and I turned to look at him.

"It's not funny Em, they're really heavy!" I whined at him.

He just chuckled more and I went back to glaring at the offensive bags.

Charlie clapped Emmett at the back at he started to climb up the stairs to his room.

"Good luck, son," he said mysteriously to Emmett, making me laugh at him.

He left us alone at the bottom of the stairs. Emmett eventually got my bags up the steps and into my room in twelve minutes, all the while using very colourful language and scowling at my bags. Let's just say it was very funny watching him curse and glare at inanimate objects.

He left me there in my room after kissing my forehead goodnight and grumbling something about not to underestimate me anymore or something like that.

I unpacked very quickly, shoving my already folded clothes into my closet and drawers and quickly setting up my laptop and other gadgets I had on my desk and setting the pictures I packed all over my room along with the books I brought with me.

I took my toiletries kit and made my way into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth thoroughly and washed my face. I was too tired to take a shower so I decided to have one tomorrow morning before I go food shopping.

I went back to my room and changed into my white camisole and grey sweatpants and almost instantly went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Ah, jet lag, my good friend. Do your stuff.

* * *

**Hey, sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Due to the typhoons and a week of suspension of classes, we had a lot of catching up to do in school. I also just had the final exams for this semester and now it's officially sem break! Which means, I can update more often now! :D**

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Oh! It's Edward's turn next chapter! :D**

**Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and my story. I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions and reviews! So please... CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! :D**

**Thank you guys by the way for all the alerts and subscriptions and such and review for the last two chapters! You guys are simply AWESOME! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV**

"Hey Jazz, what's up with Em?" I asked Jasper as I sat down beside him at lunch. It was only Jasper, me, Mike, and Ben. The others haven't arrived yet.

"What do you mean?" he turned to look at me, confused.

I told him about what happened this morning before class. How Emmett was driving like a monkey on crack, almost running over two sophomores with his gigantic jeep and nearly crashing into my precious Volvo.

"What did you do?" Jasper asked amusedly with raised eyebrows.

"I was about to tell him off but when he came out with Rosalie both of them had these ridiculous grins on their faces like they just won in the lottery. It was creepy man," I shuddered, remembering. "They were like clowns and you know what else?"

"What?"

"They completely ignored me and went inside! I mean, what the hell is that all about?!" I finished, raising my hands in the air in exasperation.

I looked up and saw Jasper trying not to laugh at my ranting while Ben and Mike looked just as confused as me.

"He'll tell us soon for sure," Jasper said cryptically.

"Tell us what?" Ben pressed.

"Well," he hesitated for a moment. "I heard Rose squealing through the phone last night. I mean, seriously, she almost sounded like Alice and you can hear her through the _whole_ hou—"

"Just get on with it Jasper," I snapped impatiently.

He rolled his eyes at me but continued anyway. "From what I heard, it seems that Emmett's little sister is back."

I nearly choked on my soda when he said that. I wiped my mouth quickly and shared a glance with Mike which, thankfully, neither Jasper nor Ben noticed.

We were both somewhere in between amused and terrified.

Amused because remembering Ugly Swan... I mean, _Bella_ brought back a lot of memories from when we were younger. I admit, we were a little harsh with her but it was some of the best fun I've had with the guys. _Ah, good times. Good times_.

On the other hand, we're terrified because she could tell Emmett on us now. For all we knew, she could've gained some sort of new found courage and seeing as Emmett totally got depressed and got held back because of it _and_ with me being one of his best mates, he will _not_ take it lightly.

After Bella left, Emmett became a wreck. Who really knew that those two were _that_ close?! Heck, apparently they were close enough for Emmett to almost throw his life away.

Sure Mike, Tyler, Eric and I felt guilty for a while but then we decided to forget about it because we certainly were _not_ going to beat ourselves up over just _Bella_. If ever, all our guilt was towards Emmett and how this whole shit affected him.

Surprisingly, he and I became tight and when Jasper moved here back during freshmen year, the three of us became best mates. Emmett started dating Jasper's twin, Rosalie and he started dating my adopted sister, Alice. Luckily, no one ever dared tell him what really happened to his sister—or we could've been dead by now.

"Hey guys! I have kick ass news!" I nearly fell from my seat when Emmett materialized out of nowhere with Rosalie and Alice.

"Your little sis is back," Jasper smirked at him.

Alice who just sat down on the other side of Jasper, giving him a peck on the cheek ,turned her head around so fast to face Emmett that her hair made a _swooshing_ sound.

"Bella's back?" she demanded, bouncing in her seat.

I rolled my eyes at her. Jeez, she talks like she knows her.

Emmett nodded vigorously at Alice,"Yeah! How'd you know Jazz?"

Jasper smirked at him, stealing a few glances at Rosalie. "Well, it's pretty hard _not_ to know since Rose here was gushing about it loudly, if I might add, over the phone last night," he finished, snickering.

Rosalie glared at him then turned to face Emmett. "I'm going to be the first one to meet her, right?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Yep," he said, grinning. "She can't wait to meet you too; I've told her a lot about you babe," he told Rose with a wink.

She just smiled smugly and turned back to her lunch. If that thing on her tray could even be called 'food'.

"Hey, I want to meet her too!" Alice complained at Emmett, crossing her arms like Rose and pouting at him.

"Don't worry Tinkerbelle, you'll meet her! She starts on Monday," he told her, grinning. He was about to ruffle Alice's hair but she dodged his beefy hand easily and stuck her tongue out at him, making Emmett chuckle.

"So, what does she look like now?" Jasper quipped in.

"Who looks like what now?"

"Ahh!" I jerked up in my seat as Tyler and Eric appeared from thin air beside me and whispered in my ear.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" I yelled at them.

By now, the whole table was laughing at me. _Jackasses_. I rolled my eyes at them and righted myself.

"So who are we talking about?" Eric asked me as he sat down.

"Emmett's little sister is back," I mumbled to him.

Eric dropped his fork and it made a loud annoying sound when it hit the floor as he turned to look at me with a horror-stricken face. Tyler wasn't any better. _Of course they would be more afraid_. I scoffed in my head. _Wussies_.

I looked around and the whole table was giving us weird looks_. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"So, we're going to Ben's house tonight for the weekly meeting, right?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

Eric and Tyler were still frozen so I kicked their legs under the table. They, at least, snapped out of whatever trance they were in and started eating normally.

"Err... yeah. My house," Ben confirmed, quirking an eyebrow.

"Good, I can't wait for our weekly dose of football and pizza," Mike cheered, pumping his fist in the air. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, then next week, we can have it in my place," Emmett said through a mouthful of mac and cheese.

The bell rang and we all went off to our classes.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Mike, Tyler and Eric were asking me what to do when we see Bella again. I just told them to act like normal. I mean, _really_, the worst she can do is tell her brother on us, and I highly doubt she'll be able to do that.

I was now outside in the school parking lot, leaning against my silver Volvo, waiting for the others so we can all go to Ben's house for our weekly 'meeting'.

I saw Emmett and Jasper near and we waited for the rest of the team to get out.

When we had everybody, we all drove off to Ben's house.

"Shit! My mom forgot to leave a spare key!" Ben cursed, looking in the potted plants beside their front door when we arrived at their place and were all out on his porch, waiting to get in.

He even stupidly tried to twist the doorknob and attempted to break down his door by kicking it.

"Wait, wait, wait. So, we're locked out?!" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Sorry guys," he hung his head, frustrated. "Can we go to one of your houses instead?" he asked us.

"We can't go to my place, my parents are at home and you know my dad," Jasper said. His dad was in the military, hence, very strict.

"We're definitely not going back to my place. Alice and Rose are having a sleepover and you guys know how they get. They might even try to give us makeovers for Christ's sake!" I told them.

"And nobody's at home, I don't have a key so we can't get in my place too," Austin added. He was one of our players.

"I KNOW!" Emmett bellowed all of the sudden, making us all jump back and hit the wall with our heads.

"Jeez Em! We're all right here in front of you! You don't need to yell!" Jasper shouted at him, rubbing the back of his head.

He ignored him anyway and said, "We can go to my place! You can all meet my little sister and Charlie won't be back 'till who knows what time!"

I tensed a bit and saw Mike, Tyler and Eric do the same but didn't let it show. _Okay calm down Edward, why are you so worried? It's just Bella, pshhh, big deal?_

"That's great! Let's go," Matt, another one of our players agreed along with the rest.

"Let me just call Bells and give her the heads up," Emmett grinned, pulling out his phone and hitting speed dial.

"Hey Bells... I'm fine... Listen, I'm coming back early... right now and I'm bringing the football team with me... we're having a meeting... Thanks Bells... OH WAIT!" He suddenly shouted, making us jump back again, clutching our chests. "Can you make some of those awesome brownies you used to make before?... You're already making it?! FOR ME?! Thanks Belly, YOU'RE THE BEST!... see you soon!" He practically yelled throughout their whole conversation.

"Great, let's go!" he yelled at us. Wow Emmett, there's not hiding your enthusiasm, is there?

They started to go down the steps of the porch, leaving the four of us behind.

"We are so screwed," Mike mumbled under his breath as we reluctantly followed them to Emmett's house.

Okay, so I'm a little anxious of the microscopic chance that Bella will tell, resulting in me, dead, and loosing my best friend.

I sucked in a deep breath and decided to just be polite.

We got to his house ten minutes later and we parked our cars along the road.

I got out and walked beside Jasper. We starting laughing hysterically when we saw Emmett literally jump out of his jeep and run like a maniac to their front door screaming "Beeelllyyyy!"

We jogged up to catch up to him as he busted through their front door yelling, "HONEY! I'M HOME!"

Jasper and I chuckled, shaking our heads at him as we entered their house and going straight to their couches. We have been here so many times, well mostly Jasper and I, that we've learned to make ourselves at home.

The rest of the team followed and some sat on the floor.

The smell of chocolate brownies filled the entire house and we could hear Emmett's thundering footsteps torture the floorboards along the hallway into the kitchen.

"BELLY!" He boomed followed by a small '_squeak'_, probably Bella from getting the life out of her squished by Emmett.

"Emmy! I missed you!" we heard a soft... sort of _alluring_ and breathless voice answer.

I shot the three guys a look. _There is no way that was Bella._

"Are they done? Are they done?!" We heard Emmett chant and surprise, surprise, the house started shaking.

Jasper and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh man, he's probably jumping up and down like a little girl!" Jasper wheezed, wiping a tear away.

"Emmett, stop it or you'll bring the house down!" 'Bella' scolded and the shaking stopped.

It was my turn to wheeze, "He's probably pouting now."

"WOAH! That's a lot of brownies!" Emmett bellowed from the kitchen.

"Shut up Em. If you guys can't finish it, then I will. My appetite grew twice as much since the last time I was here," she told him in a soft voice that I had to strain my ears just to hear it.

Mike nudged me from my left and I turned my head to see him chuckling quietly.

"I bet she grew twice as much as last time too," he snickered quietly. "Oh god, I bet she's obese now," he wheezed silently.

I couldn't help it and I barked out a laugh before I could stop it.

Jasper turned to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," I mouthed to him.

We heard Emmett stomping back and he appeared into the living room holding a _huge_ plate with a mountain of brownies.

He placed it in the middle of the coffee table and immediately took one and shoved it down his throat like there's no tomorrow.

"Mmmmmm..." Holy monkey on crack! He was moaning!

We stared at him in shock as he continued to moan.

He opened his eyes and looked at us.

"What?!" he demanded. We just sat there and continued to stare at him.

He rolled his eyes and said, "You haven't eaten brownies until you've tried one of my _sister's_ brownies."

With that, he took another piece and bit it pointedly. He closed his eyes again while chewing.

Jasper chuckled and took a piece and bit into it. We looked at him as he chewed. His eyes widened and he stared at the brownie in his hand as he swallowed.

"Holy shit. This is amazing," he breathed and took another bite.

Emmett was grinning smugly at us, oblivious to the bunch of chocolate smeared on his teeth.

I chuckled at him and took a piece and bit into it. My eyes bulged out like Jasper's as I tasted this heavenly pastry.

I thought that they were overreacting a bit but damn! This is _good_! _So moist... and rich... so... chocolate-y._

I swallowed and faced Emmett and Jasper to my right. "Shit, you weren't kidding. This is amazing!" I said, taking another bite.

"Thanks," a soft and sweet voice answered.

I didn't realize that we were all leaning and facing to the right from when we were watching Emmett until we all turned our bodies to face the person leaning against the doorway of the living room in front of us.

There, with a smirk on her face was an angel. She was radiant! Practically glowing! She had long mahogany wavy hair that reached the middle of her back and brown depthless chocolate eyes. She was slim, fit and incredibly sexy with her defined waist and hips. She was slightly tanned and she looked stunning in her simple plain white t-shirt which showed off a crown pendant, from a belly button ring probably; dark skinny jeans and black converse.

My jaw almost literally dropped to floor that the piece of brownie I had inside my mouth fell out and onto the floor. I heard the mouths of the others pop open audibly and Jasper choke slightly on the one he's eating.

The smirk on her face vanished and was replaced by the sweetest smile I have ever seen. She looked at Emmett shortly and turned back to look at us.

None of us made a move as we watched her smile slowly disappear. _What? No! Smile again!_

She coughed awkwardly and looked at Emmett again. Why does she keep looking at him?!

"AHEM," we all jumped and turned to look at Emmett, only to look back at the angel when she giggled.

"I'd appreciate it if you jackasses would stop ogling my little sister," Emmett said, crossing his arms.

Little sister...

_Holy shit._

Bella... amazingly beautiful and incredibly sexy Bella... crossed the room and sat on the arm of the single couch Emmett was sitting in.

"Go on, why don't you all take a piece," she offered, inclining her head to the plate of brownies.

I recovered, barely, and took another bite, smiling at her.

She looked at me and smiled that sweet smile of hers. My breath hitched when she did. She smiled... at _me_. I grinned after I swallowed and took another bite.

Jasper apparently recovered too and started eating.

Bella suddenly rolled her eyes as Emmett took another piece. "You know, if I wanted to poison you guys, I wouldn't involve my brother."

Huh?

I looked to my left and the rest of the team were apparently still staring at her. I felt a twinge of some emotion I'm not sure of that made me want to snatch their eyes off their faces. It was uncomfortable.

"Stop staring! It's getting creepy," Bella suddenly said. I looked at her and saw her looking away, hiding her face behind her hair. _No! That face, I need to see it._

"Guys, have some dignity," I said to them.

They snapped out it and mumbled 'sorry' to her.

I looked back at her to see her looking back at me smiling with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Thanks," she mouthed. My breath hitched again. _Shit Edward! What the hell is going on with you?_

"Okay!" Emmett suddenly bellowed, clapping his hands together. "Let me introduce you guys to my little sister," he grinned, putting an arm around her waist.

"Bells, this is the Forks' Football Team. That's Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen, my two best mates I told you about," he told her. At first, she smiled sweetly at Jasper, giving him a small wave which he returned. Lucky guy. But when she heard my name and looked at me, her sweet smile vanished and her soft eyes turned hard to glare at me. _Shit_. So she remembers... and she's still pissed about it.

She composed herself quickly before anyone could question the change in her expression and Emmett continued introducing us.

"Those two are the only ones you really need to know, so I won't bother telling you the real names of the others," he told her, snickering.

"Hey," Mike protested. Damn Mike, don't push your luck.

"That's Mike," another glare, "Austin, Ben, Tyler and Eric," another glare at the two. "The ones on the floor are Brian and Matt," he finished. Well, except for the four of us, she gave a smile to the others. _Well, this is great! Juuusst great!_ Note my sarcasm.

"Guys, this is my awesome sister, Bella!" Emmett boomed, gripping her waist tighter and tickling her.

She just giggled, blushing and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, pulling her wrist back.

"To get some water for you guys," she answered, pulling back.

"No, you stay here and I'll get it, thanks for the brownies sis," he said wagging a finger at her, shoving her down the single couch and giving her a kiss on top of her head.

She smiled at him and watched him leave before turning to face us.

"Hey, I'm Mike. You remember me don't you?" Mike said, trying to act smooth, squeezing against me to get nearer to her and sticking out his hand for her to shake. _Jesus Mike! Can you get any stupider? She hates our freaking guts for Christ's sake!_

The others at least, were sane enough not to hit on Emmett's little sister and just opted to take a piece of brownie and smile at her instead.

I shoved Mike back away from me, wiping my arm from where it made contact to his skin as Bella answered.

"Yes Mike, I remember you," she said through clenched teeth then turned to Jasper.

"Don't freaking push your luck Mike!" I hissed so low that only he heard.

He widened his eyes at me but gave a sharp nod.

"So Jasper," she started, and I looked back at her. "Are you related to Emmett's girlfriend? I think her last name is Hale too."

"Yeah, she's my twin sister," he answered. _Lucky... he gets to talk to her_. I mumbled in my head.

"Oh wow! I've heard so much about her from Emmett, I can't wait to meet her!" she grinned at him as I listened to her voice.

Her voice was so smooth and sweet. I could listen to it all day.

"I bet she'll kill him by Monday," he chuckled.

"What? Why?" her eyes widened a bit as she waited for Jasper to answer.

"Well, she sort of asked... no, no, _demanded_ that she'd be the first to meet you. But since we needed a place for our meeting, I guess she'll just have to wait, huh?" he said, snickering at her. "She'll be so surprised at you," he added.

"Why?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because you look nothing like the pictures Em showed us from years ago."

By now, we could hear Emmett's heavy footsteps make they way back to the living room slowly. He appeared through the doorway carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and several glasses. His face was hilarious! It was bunched up in concentration as he walked to the coffee table so slowly with his tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth--- it was priceless! Jasper and I burst out laughing.

He glowered at us and muttered, "Shut up."

He placed the tray on the table and turned to look at Bella.

"What?"

I looked over to her and saw her glowering at him.

"You showed them pictures of me back from four years ago?!" she yelled at him. He was so shocked that he actually jumped back from the volume of her voice.

I started snickering but she threw me a look that was so surprisingly scary that I shut up.

"Oh come on Bells. You know I love you and I can't help but show them how you look like when I tell them about you," Em said, pouting at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed exasperatedly.

"Fine," she mumbled and Emmett came bounding to her and gave her a hug.

"So, let's start the meeting," Brian said, brushing a strand of his jet black hair away from his eyes.

"What is this meeting about anyway? Do I have to leave?" Bella asked, looking around at us.

"No!" I answered a bit too quickly. I looked around to find everybody quirking their eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly and took another brownie pretending nothing happened.

"O...kay," Emmett said, looking at me suspiciously. "No, you don't have to leave Bella. The 'meeting' is just us, hanging around, watching football, playing video games and scarffing down pizza. Awesome, huh?" he told her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, some meeting," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, like I said, I'm not allowing you to have cardiac arrest from anymore take out or whatever, so I'm cooking dinner for all of you," she said, smiling at us and standing up.

"You don't have to Bella," Ben said.

"No, it's alright. I want to and it's no trouble at all," she told him. "So, I guess, it will be ready in about an hour, will that be alright?" she asked, looking at Em first then to the rest of us.

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'thanks' and with that I watched her leave the room.

"Your sister is really nice, man," Matt said.

Emmett smiled smugly and said, "Yeah, I know. She's hot too." Then he turned serious and said, "I guess I better keep a better watch on her _this_ time," flexing his muscles.

I tried so hard not to gulp and it took a lot of effort to succeed.

"Rose is so going to kill you," Jasper snickered at him.

His eyes widened for a while then his face broke into a huge grin.

"Shit, I forgot about that, but she'll forgive me once she sees Bella. Rose is going to love her!"

"Yeah, I bet Alice will love her too," Jasper put in thoughtfully.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and decided to ask the question that has been bugging me for the past ten minutes.

"So... does she have a boyfriend?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

I noticed the room go silent. Tyler and Eric were talking to Ben while Brian and Matt were talking on the floor and Mike and Austin were _grrrr_... talking about Bella and they all just shut up.

We all turned to look at Emmett. The only ones who don't seem to care are Jasper and Ben, having already their girls, Alice and Angela.

Emmett seemed oblivious to this and answered no while turning the televisionon on.

I decided not to risk suspicion and not press for anything more.

Forty five minutes later, it was starting to get dark and the whole house was buzzing with our shouts and talking. Jasper and Emmett were playing with the Xbox while Mike gambled with Matt, Brian and Tyler with cards on the table and I was talking to Austin and Ben while Eric just watched Jazz and Em.

We could smell something baking from the kitchen and it was mouth-watering. It smelled like tomatoes with cheese and something else.

Five minutes later, we heard loud honking of cars from outside. We decided to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. It was the annoying, obnoxious kind of honking and we all stopped what we were doing.

Emmett was pissed, no surprise in that, and paused the game.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He roared through the now silent house. Whoever was annoying us must've heard him because the honking stopped.

"Emmett?" Bella's voice wondered from the kitchen.

"Nothing sweetie."

He was about to get back to the game when the loud honking started again. He threw the controller on the ground and went to look through the window.

Jazz and I followed him while the rest stayed where they were. Smart move because a pissed off Emmett is not someone they want to mess with.

"HOLY SHIT!" He boomed and we ran up beside him to the window.

There outside, along the road, right in front of the house was a blue Ferrari and a black Porsche. Our jaws dropped as we just stared at the cars shamelessly; fully aware whoever was out there can see us back from the lights in the house. The rest of the team came and we all squished together to gawk at the cars.

"What is going on, Emmett?" Bella demanded as she made her way to the window and squished through to get a better look.

She ended up beside me and I felt a grin break through my face. Her arm brushed against mine and I felt a jolt of electricity pierce my skin from where it made contact to hers. I looked at her wide-eyed and she was looking back at me the same. _So she felt it too_.

She shook her head like she was trying to clear it and looked out the window while I stayed the same, watching her.

Her eyes widened and a huge grin appeared on her face. Hmm, okay? So she knows cars?

"O dio mio! E 'la mia auto! E 'la mia auto!" She suddenly shrieked and pushed herself away to get to the door.

Err... what?

"What are you talking about Bella?!" Emmett yelled, running to follow her to the front door and Jazz and I did the same while the rest of the team remained by the window.

"It's my car! It's my car!" She shrieked again as she flung the door open and threw herself out, running towards the cars.

We all stopped short where we were and registered what she said.

"No freaking way," Emmett whispered and ran to the front door with us right on his heels.

We stopped at the opening and since it was only the three of us by door, we had a perfect view of the scene before us.

We watched Bella run across the lawn like a little girl to get to the cars but she stopped half way when the driver's side of the Ferrari opened and out stepped a tall guy with tanned skin. He was muscled and very well built but not so much like Emmett. He had dark eyes and dark dirt-like brown hair and he was grinning at Bella.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Emmett.

"FELIX!" Bella shouted and burst into a run towards the guy.

"Apparently, it's 'Felix'," Jasper whispered back to us.

'Felix' run around the car and met Bella. She hugged him, putting her arms around his neck while his were around her waist. He picked her up and swung her around a couple of times while she giggled loudly.

I could feel something boiling inside of me again, making me uncomfortable to what I was seeing. I looked over at Emmett who was in the middle of me and Jazz and he had his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes at the guy, looking very threatening.

The guy put her down and she said something to him I couldn't understand, probably Italian by the way they sounded. Then the door of the Porsche and out stepped a guy who looks just like this Felix guy but he had the blackest hair I had ever seen.

He made his way to the two and Bella hasn't noticed him yet. Then he said something and she turned to look at him.

She stood there just looking at him for just a second then she jumped back a bit, like realizing who he was and made a sprint towards him.

"DEMETRI!" She shouted in his ear as she jumped on him, hugging him the same way she did the other guy.

I was starting to feel my face heat up and my hands clenched into fists by my side.

"I though you said she didn't have a boyfriend?!" I spat at Emmett through my gritted teeth.

"She doesn't!" He barked back at me with venom but I wasn't phased. I was too furious at what I was seeing.

"Are they speaking in Italian?" I asked him, trying to rein in the irrational anger I was feeling.

"Yep," he said back through tight lips.

Bella then let go of him and started leading him to the house, grinning at Emmett.

The other guy, this Felix character, walked up and met them. Bella clung onto his right arm while this Demetri guy slung an arm around her shoulders.

I was now literally fuming inside that I wouldn't be too surprised if I burned Emmett with my skin.

I looked up to him and he was still sporting the same expression—arms tightly across his chest, making his muscles bulge with narrowed eyes.

"Get in, I'll introduce you," Bella told us and we made our way back to the living room. Well, Jazz and I walked while Emmett stomped back. I could hear the guys muttering and wondering about who the two guys were.

When we entered, we all sat back down the way we were before and waited for them.

We heard some shuffling noises outside and the three of them yelling some things in Italian. We were about to go check on them when Bella yelled, "No! Stay inside, we'll be right there!"

Emmett grumbled and sat back down.

We heard the front door close and soon, Bella appeared in front of us with the two guys in tow. Their brows shot up when they took us all in as I smirked at him.

Demetri said something to Bella and she rolled her eyes at him while Felix snickered, earning a nudge in the ribs from Bella.

"Emmy, guys, these are Felix and Demetri, they're twins and my best friends from Italy," she told us, beaming up at the two.

"You didn't mention them," Emmett grumbled from his seat and Felix and Demetri raised an eyebrow at Bella.

"Of course I haven't told him _everything _yet," she scoffed at them. "I just arrived yesterday for goodness' sake!"

"Guys, this is my brother, my blood brother, Emmett," she started. The two guys raised both their eyebrows and took Emmett in.

To my surprise, instead of being intimidated, they crossed the room and went by him to shake his hand.

"We've heard so much about you Emmett. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Demetri started.

"Yes, you have no idea how long we've wanted to meet Bella's blood brother," Felix added.

"Why do you keep saying 'blood brother'?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, why?" I pressed.

Bella shoved passed them and sat on the arm of Emmett's couch again and pulled the two beside her.

"These are Jasper and Edward, my brother's best friends and those are Mike, Austin, Ben, Tyler, Eric, Matt and Brian. They're the Forks' football team," she said, pointing to each of us.

"Wow! I love footba—" Felix started but was cut of by Bella.

"American football Felix, not soccer."

He made a face and said, "Oh."

"_Anyway_," she continued, "Emmett knows Dan, Dean and Damon." _Who are those? What is up with all the guy names?!_

"They're basically like my brothers back in Rome. No, scratch that. They _are_ my brothers back home, I mean, back in Rome," she slipped, "in all ways except by blood. Damon is my ultimo best friend. Dan and Dean are tied for second place and Felix and Demetri are tied for third place," she said, then looking at the two.

"But these two are more of my best friends than my brothers," she finished, looking at us.

She then looked at Em and added, "No worries Emmy, no matter what happens, you're my number one brother and you're still my best friend." Then she kissed his cheek.

"In that case, welcome to the brotherhood!" Emmett suddenly said loudly, standing up and clapping the backs of the two guys.

They grinned at him and started talking to us. I flat out ignored them. I was angry how close they were with Bella.

I was concentrating hard on what I kept on feeling just moments ago and back when I first saw Bella. I stopped short mid-thought. I couldn't be... _jealous_, could I?

After about five minutes, she went back to the kitchen and came back with two plates filled with food and several other empty plates with forks and knives.

"Finally! FOOD!" Emmett bellowed and helped her with the plates.

"What's that?" Tyler asked.

Bella glared at him, then ignored him by placing the plates on the coffee table.

"It's calzone," Demetri answered instead, grinning and getting a plate.

"What?" Austin asked again.

"It's Italian, just eat, it's good," Bella answered, smiling at her and grabbing a plate and a piece of calzone for herself.

"Go on! Bells in an amazing cook!" Demetri added through a mouthful of food.

We all grabbed a plate and speared a calzone. Damn! Bella _can _cook! It's like folded pizza or something, minus the oil and grease of take out.

We all started talking and Emmett and Jasper fell in talking with the guys comfortably. I watched them and Bella seemed to have no problem talking and joining in whatever conversation they were having. She was even talking to some of the guys from our team. It was like she was at complete ease despite being the only girl in a room of about 12 guys.

After we finished eating, she took the empty plates, Felix and Demetri helping her. She told us that they would stay in the kitchen for some catching up. Emmett seemed okay with it so they went. I, on the other hand, was still uncomfortable to the fact that she wasn't even remotely bored or self-conscious around us. It was like she fit perfectly with us guys and the team was obviously taking a liking to her.

I then realized, just as Charlie walked through the doors that I was right. Bella didn't tell Emmett on us but she surely has changed in ways I cannot even _believe _and I'm afraid that I may have taken a liking to her too. Unfortunately, it's the kind of liking Emmett wouldn't probably approve of.

* * *

**Hey! First of all, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! You guys are officially the most awesome readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews!! :D**

**Of course, I also want to thank you for all the alerts and subscriptions and such! You guys are making me giddy! :))**

**So.... that was Edward's POV, what do you guys think? I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions and of course, reviews! So please, CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! :D Thanks!**

**p.s. i have nothing against obese people.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously..._

_After we finished eating, she took the empty plates, Felix and Demetri helping her. She told us that they would stay in the kitchen for some catching up. Emmett seemed okay with it so they went. I, on the other hand, was still uncomfortable to the fact that she wasn't even remotely bored or self-conscious around us. It was like she fit perfectly with us guys and the team was obviously taking a liking to her._

_I then realized, just as Charlie walked through the doors that I was right. Bella didn't tell Emmett on us but she surely has changed in ways I cannot even __believe and I'm afraid that I may have taken a liking to her too. Unfortunately, it's the kind of liking Emmett wouldn't probably approve of._

* * *

**La Bullied Bella No More**

**Chapter 5: Bella's POV**

The house was crazy. I felt like I was back in Italy with the guys in the mess hall of their dorm... except everything, every noise was in English. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head remembering my 3 very best friends.

A frown replaced my smile. We've never really been apart this far before but we knew what we had to do to keep our records clean... okay, semi- clean and keep us out of jail from that stupid fire. The problem was, whether it was accidental or not, the police sees it as obstruction of property. I sighed loudly. Stupid birthday, stupid Dean, stupid bonfire, stupid marshmallows, stupid alcohol. I knew that celebrating Damon's birthday two days ago was inevitable but I can't help but think... if we didn't celebrate, then we'd still all be together; and not scattered around in Europe and America.

I just stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, inhaling the sweet aroma of the calzone I was making and listening to the ruckus going on in the living room when the house suddenly silenced.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" I jumped back, clutching my chest as Emmett shouted angrily from the living room.

"Emmett?" I called out worriedly.

"Nothing sweetie."

I chuckled to myself. Emmett and his random outbursts... he probably lost a game to one of the guys.

I walked over to the fridge and got myself a glass of orange juice. As I was drinking it, loud honking suddenly erupted from outside, making me almost spill some juice on my white shirt.

I huffed angrily and placed the glass on the table.

"HOLY SHIT!" My brother bellowed and I started speed walking towards the sound of his booming voice.

"What is going on, Emmett?" I demanded as I saw the whole team jammed against each other in front of our living room window, looking at something outside.

I squeezed myself through the guys, not a hard thing to do despite them being football players, and found myself beside the spawn of Satan himself. My arm unfortunately brushed against his and I felt a spark of electricity race through my skin. I jerked my arm away and looked at him with wide eyes. Apparently, he was mirroring my expression.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the disgusting thought that his skin touched mine.

Okay, I have to admit, he _is_ incredibly good-looking and sort of sweet with the whole brownie thing scenario, but of course, all thoughts about him being nice and all vanished when I found out who he actually was. All memories came flooding back to me and now, I probably have to shower my arm in disinfectant to get his grimy germs off of me.

I looked out the window and I could feel my eyes practically bulge out of my head as a huge grin appeared on my face.

"O dio mio! E 'la mia auto! E 'la mia auto!" I started shrieking like a banshee, pushing myself away from the guys to get to the door.

"What are you talking about Bella?!" Emmett yelled after me and I could hear him running to follow me to the front door, followed with more running footsteps.

"It's my car! It's my car!" I shrieked in English as I flung the door open and threw myself out, almost crashing down the porch steps. I didn't even feel the slightest bit embarrassed of almost tripping in front of a whole team of American boys. All I cared was the car in front of me.

I didn't hear Em follow me anymore but really, I don't care. My eyes were literally locked on the precious Ferrari in front of me.

I was running like a lunatic across the lawn when the driver's side door of my car opened and I stopped dead in my tracks.

I would have never thought that he would be the one bringing my car but out of it stepped one of my top five favourite guys, grinning like a fool at me.

I was momentarily dazed on my spot. What was he doing? How did he get my car? He drove it from where? Wait, he's in _America_?!

"Who's that?" I heard someone whisper from behind me, snapping me out of my reverie.

A slow grin made its way to my lips as I ran full speed towards him.

"FELIX!"

His grin got bigger as he sprinted around the car to meet me.

I launched myself at him; wrapping my arms around his neck while he lifted me up around the waist and twirled me around a couple of times.

I was on a high from just seeing him that I was giggling so loudly. It was amazing and I felt a brief pang in my chest making me realize how much I truly missed all my friends back home. Yes, weirdly enough, I think of Rome more of my home than here in Forks, basically because I was happier there.

"Ho una sorpresa per te. (_I have a surprise for you_.)" He told me as he settled me back down on my feet.

I was about to scold him about giving me surprises when he deliberately knows I hate them when another voice spoke.

"Non ricevo un abbraccio? ( _Don't I get a hug?_)"

I looked to my left and was surprised to see another car behind my Ferrari... a shiny, sleek, black Porsche.

But what made me freeze was the guy headed towards me with open arms.

I just stood there, shocked at how this is all possible. At first I thought I was hallucinating because there is no way I am this lucky with my friends just after two days of being away.

I jumped back a bit after realizing that he really _was_ here and with Felix that I made a mad dash towards him.

"DEMETRI!" I shouted in his ear as I practically knocked him over, hugging him the same way I did with Felix.

I let go of him and grabbed his arm to tow him inside the house.

I looked to the house and saw my massive gorilla of a brother, in the middle of Jasper and Assward, standing by the front door with his arms crossed against his chest tightly that his muscled were bulging.

If I didn't spend the past two years the way I had, I would've been scared shitless. Too bad for him, I was so used to this that it didn't even faze me.

I grinned hugely at Emmett as Felix walked up beside me towards the house. I clung to his right arm while Demetri slung his left arm around my shoulders in a brotherly way.

I was starting to get worried because by the way my brother looks, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd pop a vein in his forehead in the next five minutes.

I took a look at Jasper to Emmett's right and saw that he was narrowing his eyes at the twins. I smiled at that a bit because it was the same look some guys back in St. Dominique d'Italia would give the other guys who would get a bit too chummy with me for comfort.

_I guess Jasper's soon going to be yet another brother to me._

I looked over at Edward and I had to control my eyes from widening at him. He was unmistakably fuming that I half expected to see smoke radiating off of his body.

So... he was jealous. Hmm, so all it took was _looks_ to change his view of me? How conceited can you get?!

Just then, I remembered something very, very important. _Shit_.

Edward Cullen is in our house. _Shit_.

Felix _**and**_ Demetri are here _now_... with me... while _Edward Cullen_ is here too. _Double shit._

If I wanted to prevent a murder from happening tonight and avoid my two other best friends from getting 25 to life in jail, possibly being arrested by my own father, then I have to warn them before we even enter the house.

"Get in, I'll introduce you," I told my brother nervously. Thank the heavens he took my word and stomped angrily back inside with Jasper and Fuckward following close behind him.

I looked over to the window and saw that the rest of the team made their way back to the couches so we were safe from unwanted eyes.

Once I was sure that they were out of sight, I turned to the twins and pulled them back to me.

"Bella?" Demetri questioned, quirking an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, non essere arrabbiato ... Ho qualcosa da dirti. (_Okay, don't be angry... I have something to tell you_)," I said, gnawing at my lower lip nervously.

"Che cosa è? (_What is it?_)" Felix asked, turning me around so I was facing them.

"Edward Cullen è dentro. (_Edward Cullen is here_)," I told them in a rush and prepared myself.

Their reaction was just as I expected, though I didn't think it would be as bad as Felix starting to turn blue.

"Respirare Felix! (_Breathe Felix!_)" I yelled, shaking his shoulders roughly.

They were both frozen where they stood and my shouting brought them back from whatever trance they were and the looks on their faces made me wish I've stayed quiet.

"Che stronzo! (_That asshole!_)" Felix yelled in his fury, stomping his way to the house.

"Sta per morire! (_He's going to die!_)" Demetri shouted and I looked over to see his eyes almost literally burning with anger as he zeroed in on our front door.

"No! Fermare! Ho un piano! (_No! Stop! I have a plan!_) I whisper-shouted at the two but it was a vain effort.

It was like they didn't even hear me. I pulled back Felix's arm roughly back making him stumble a bit.

I looked for Demetri and saw him already running towards the house with his teeth bared and fists clenched at his side.

"Fermare!" I shouted and ran to stop him. He was almost at the porch when I grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him back, grabbing his arms in the process as I towed him to the middle of the lawn.

"Lasciami andare! Gli darò un pestaggio lui non si dimentica! (_Let go! I'll give him a beating he won't forget!_)" He yelled back at me as he struggled at my hold. I maybe a girl, but living with no one else but guys for more than a year _can_ make you handle men the way you want to. Plus, they would never hurt me, no matter how infuriated or outraged or enraged they are.

I was starting to calm him down when Felix zoomed passed us, determined to get in the house.

"Shit!" I begrudgingly let go of Demetri and sprinted towards Felix and tackled (yes, tackled, as in rugby-style-tackled) him to the ground. He fell on his stomach as I straddled his back, trying to grab his arms to prevent him from escaping.

Yet, of course, fate was never that kind to me and Demetri made _yet_, another attempt to get in. He ran close to us, lucky enough for me, and I managed to grab his ankle, sending him toppling down in front of us.

"Ascoltare! Non ho intenzione di farvi picchiarlo, perché non voglio che i miei due migliori amici di finire in galera! Ora entrambi si calma! (_Listen! I'm not going to let you beat him up because I don't want my two best friends to end up in jail! Now both of you calm down!_)" I shouted at them at full volume as I tightened my left hand grip on Demetri's ankle as well as my right hand grip on Felix's shoulder.

I heard heavy footsteps from inside and my head snapped up in the direction of the sound, knowing they were Emmett's. Shit, we've been taking too long to get inside and we've been shouting like drunkards.

"No! Stay inside, we'll be right there!" I yelled at the house, knowing Emmett would hear me.

Honestly, THANK THE HEAVENS because Emmett was miraculously obedient this day. I heard his loud huff and heard the sofa squeak as he slumped back down.

"Ora ascolta voi due. Ho intenzione di fargli rimpiangere tutto quello che ha fatto per me, ma che non saranno più divertente se voi due lo hanno malmenato subito. (_Now listen you two. I intend to make him regret everything he's done to me, but that won't be any fun if you two beat him up right away._)" I told them in a hushed voice as we picked ourselves up from the ground.

I can see that they were having a hard time controlling themselves but didn't say anything so I continued.

"Voglio che la mia vendetta sarà lento e soddisfacente e voi due siete mi aiuterà. (_I want my revenge to be slow and satisfying and you two are going to help me_.)" I told them, smirking evilly.

This, they caught on and they knew we were going to talk later.

They visibly calmed down and we entered the house hurriedly, closing the door behind us.

I appeared in the doorway of the living room in front of the guys and I can see them eyeing the twins a bit warily. I don't blame them, they were huge and intimidating.

"Ancora circa gli uomini, anche in America, ho capito. (_Still around men even in America, I see._)" Demetri teased, whispering in my ear as he saw the football team.

I rolled my eyes at him and nudged Felix in his ribs when I heard him snickering at me.

I introduced the twins to the team and vice versa.

Emmett was giving me hard time at first, giving the two the stink eye and acting like a brat until he found out that they stood as my brothers to some extent and were also practically my bodyguards and basically welcomed them to the 'brotherhood' when he found out they've been wanting to meet him so badly.

I rolled my eyes at him while he wasn't looking. I bet he feels like such a celebrity right now.

Dinner was finally done and I took them out of the oven and served in to the guys. Emmett and the twins were drooling over my food already, no surprise in that while the others were sceptical about the dish in front of them.

We ate our dinner and started talking. I was glad that the twins fell into easy conversation with Emmett and Jasper. I kept watching them talk with each other; a familiar warm feeling building up inside me whenever I see my brothers back home talk fondly about whatever crap they're talking about.

It's not that I don't have girl friends, I do. When I moved to St. Theresa, I got close to the girls who had boyfriends back in St. Dominique. I guess they were _really_ a big part of my life since I can't seem to stop thinking about them.

When I wasn't watching the twins and Emmett, I was talking with some of the other guys on the team, minus Mike, Tyler, Eric and the devil child of course, and found out that they were pretty cool.

I looked over to penny head, aka Edward-I'm-so-disturbed-I-had-to-bully-little-girls and saw him staring at me intently... like he's not even aware that he's drilling holes in my head.

I looked around me and saw that no one seemed to notice him. I looked back at him and he seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

I shook my head and decided that whatever he was thinking was irrelevant.

When everybody was done, I picked up the soiled plates and utensils. Felix and Demetri insisted helping me, knowing that we were soon to talk.

I told Emmett that we'd be in the kitchen, catching up and before we escaped from the living room, I caught a sight of Edward, glaring at the twins.

I sighed, insulted. He was that shallow to only ever take interest at me when I looked better.

I went to the kitchen, the two trailing behind me. We dumped the plates into the sink and decided to do them tomorrow.

"Okay, cominciamo con la pianificazione. (_Okay, let's start with the planning_)" Demetri said, rubbing his palms together in a cartoony villain way.

Felix imitated him as both of them looked at me, wagging their eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Okay. Siete voi uomini, giusto? (_Okay. You're men yourselves, right?_)" I asked them.

Both them stopped rubbing their palms and glared at me, raising an eybrow.

I stifled a laugh at how identical they really are.

"Dimmi. Qual è il modo migliore per farlo tornare? (_Tell me. What's the best way to get him back?_)" We've decided to speak in Italian as not to risk anyone from overhearing us.

"Bene Isabella. Un modo sicuro per battere lui è fuori a pasticciare con il suo ego... (_Well Isabella. A sure way to knock him out is to mess with his ego..._)" Felix told me, smiling a Grinch-like grin.

This of course, made the smile on my face only grow bigger as I thought of ways how to do just that.

"Ha sempre mi ha chiamato Ugly Swan, ma per l'aspetto del suo volto oggi, quando mi vide, direi che ho cambiato la sua visione del tutto. (_He has always called me Ugly Swan, but by the looks of his face today when he saw me, I'd say I've changed his view completely_.)" I said, smirking at the memory.

"Ti lascio a questo dato che è una cosa ragazza, ma non osano darti a lui solo per il gusto di vendetta o di fargli fare qualcosa per voi, perché quando ciò accade, te lo giuro Bella, chiameremo i re e il 3 di noi sa che quando si tratta di tu, essi non esitano a commettere un omicidio. (_We'll leave you at that since that's a girl thing, but don't dare give yourself to him just for the sake of revenge or let him do anything to you because when that happens, I swear Bella, we will call the kings and the 3 of us know that when it comes to you, they will not hesitate to commit murder._)" Demetri told me seriously, all evil humour gone.

"So, (_I know_)," I sighed. "Se fossi in grado di gestire tutti voi, io sono sicuro di poter gestire uno strattone bene. Non ho chiamato la regina Isabella per niente. (_If I was able to handle all of you, I'm sure I can handle one jerk just fine. I'm not called Isabella the queen for nothing_.)" I reminded them.

It was true. I wasn't called La regina Isabella for nothing. I was called that because of the respect young men and women in Rome had for me. That's right, Rome; not just in St. Dominique or St. Theresa. Not only that, but I was constantly protected by the kings, making me practically untouchable.

For the men, I was the perfect woman... independent, strong, caring, funny, devious, beautiful and most of all, able to deal with them comfortably without whining or complaining. Their words, not mine.

For the women, I was like a role model, I know, completely absurd. According to some of my friends back in St. Theresa, it was because I was able to survive a whole year living in St. Dominique and come out untouched or 'unviolated'. They wanted to hold the same respect and desire men had for me.

As for me, personally, I don't really care what people thought of my stand or title as long as they don't talk crap about me or the kings. I've actually learned that some guys are afraid of me, knowing that one wrong move would result in them getting beat up by one of my brothers.

I chuckled out loud.

"Ciò che è così divertente? (_What's so funny?_)" Demetri asked.

"Proprio ricordando quel ragazzo, James, quello che aveva bisogno di chirurgia plastica sul naso dopo aver provato a brancolare me. Dean che ha fatto un buon lavoro su di lui! (_Just remembering that guy, James, the one that needed plastic surgery on his nose after trying to grope me. Dean sure did a good job on him!_)"

They both roared in laughter, remembering too. Ah James, he was so weird. He knew it was a death wish to mess with me yet he still held this strange fascination with me that was really creepy.

I shuddered.

"Torna a complottare! (_Back to plotting!_)" I exclaimed, slamming my palm on the dinner table and grinning to the twins.

They started telling me the best ways to 'crush' his ego... other ways than making him pay for calling me ugly back then. We then moved on to pranks that can be both easy yet painfully humiliating since I'd be doing it alone.

Dad came back home and stepped into the kitchen only to stop short at the sight of Felix and Demetri shouting at each others faces, arguing whether to use chocolate covered gummy worms or jackfruit flavoured pudding (if there's even such a thing) in Italian while I was slumped on the table, head resting on the top with my arms sprawled over.

"Don't ask," I told him.

He shrugged and walked over to the fridge and got himself some juice. I pushed myself up from the table and went to microwave some calzone I left for him.

While we were waiting for it to be done, we both just stood next to each other against the counter, watching the two idiots go on about it.

"When did you get here?" I asked him since I noticed it was already pretty late.

"About an hour ago. I heard you talking and I didn't want to disturb you but I got hungry," he told me sheepishly.

"Aww Dad. You should've just come here right away, it's no trouble."

He gave me a small smile and turned to look at the twins.

"Who are they anyway?" he whispered to me.

I gave him a lazy smile and turned to tame the two beasts.

"Stai zitto! (_Shut up!_)" I yelled at them.

They stopped and looked me. Apparently they didn't even notice Charlie come in since they looked shocked that a man was suddenly standing beside me in the kitchen.

"Dad, my friends back in Italy, Felix and Demetri," I said, bored, pointing to the twins.

"Felix, Demetri, this is my Dad."

The two got up and politely shook hands with Charlie.

_Ding!_

I took Charlie's dinner out from the microwave and led them to the living room only to find that everybody has already left, leaving Emmett slumped over the single sofa, snoring like a bear.

The twins made light conversation and I can tell that Charlie was having a bit of a hard time understanding them because of their heavy accents.

About half an hour later, Felix and Demetri stood up, saying that they had to leave since their hotel was still all the way in Port Angeles and it was getting pretty late. Apparently they were staying in Chicago and they arrived there three days before I arrived in Forks.

I was a little put out with them after finding out that they actually moved away to Chicago with their parents for the last year of high school without telling me. It turns out; they expected me to be upset so they didn't tell me until they were safely there. I guess the fire had a pretty good timing after all.

So when Damon called them, knowing that I was having my car brought over, he asked a favour from them to deliver my car to my house themselves.

Felix and Demetri, being the sweet guys they are were thrilled and drove all the way here in Washington just to get to me. I would've felt bad about wasting their time but they loved road trips.

I bid them goodbye, hugged them and watched them drive off in their shiny black Porsche but not before making me promise to call them when I needed back-up in my 'plans'.

I went back inside and saw that Charlie and Emmett are gone from the couches.

Huh, Dad must've woken Em up to get to bed.

I decided to tidy up a bit before going to sleep. I picked up the glasses and pitchers and the now empty plate that used to hold my mountain of brownies.

Just as I was finished wiping the coffee table, I stepped on something squishy. I took my foot away and looked at the floor to see a piece of brown thing.

I bended over to take a better look, then realization hit me and I stiffly straightened my body like a rod.

_Eew. It was the piece of brownie that fell from inside Edward's mouth._

I walked into the kitchen and took out a small plastic bag and stuck my hand into it, making it a glove.

I went back to the living room and gingerly picked the squished piece of pastry covered in his disgusting saliva and DNA and threw it violently in the trash can along with the plastic bag.

I ran upstairs and poured disinfecting alcohol on my hands.

I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth.

The last thing I thought before drifting off to La La Land was that this year was going to be entertaining for me after all.

* * *

**So sorry for the delay in update.  
Well, what do you guys think? This chapter filled out some of the gaps from Edward's POV from last chapter. What do you think? Did you like it?  
I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions and reviews so please don't hesistate to CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON :D  
Oh! BY THE WAY! It would be great if you could share some ideas on other types of revenge Bella can do to Edward*evil laugh*. Although I probably won't get to use them all, it would still be nice to have a little help from some of the ideas coming from my readers ;)  
As always, I would like to thank you for all the awesome reviews! Some of you get into the story so much and it's nice to know that it's appreciated :) Thank you very much for all the alerts too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and neither do you... unless of course your name is Stephanie Meyer. :))  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Bullied Bella No More**

**Chapter 6: Edward's POV**

Monday was obviously taking its fucking jolly good time to come since I've been anxious as hell to see Bella again. It's twilight of Sunday now and I've totally wasted my weekend just hanging around the house thinking about the Bella before-_shudder_- and the Bella now.

I flopped on the couch loudly, lying down and staring at the ceiling. _Ah, the Bella now. Sweet, sweet Bella._ I couldn't get her out of my head... her glowing tanned skin; her luscious, shiny brown hair; her amazing doe-like eyes that seemed to have no depths at all and most especially that fan-fucking-tastic body of hers.

Who would've ever thought that that amazing creature, unbelievably also known as Emmett's little sister was the _same _Ugly Swan before?

_Well, she __definitely i__sn't ugly now._ I chuckled to myself.

How much she really has changed. Aside from her huge improvement on the sex appeal section, that's obviously not the only thing that's changed with her.

Friday evening, she was so confident and comfortable with us. Heck, she even has a better car than me; not to mention she has Italian buff men as best friends... wait, she mentioned she has 3 others before those twins. Shit, what did Italy _do_ to her? She would've never been like this before. Four years ago, she would surely shy away, or probably even _run _away from men like that. But nooo. That was friggin' not the case now because she was all buddy-buddy with them.

What the hell happened to the shy, gutless, plain, little nerdy Bella?!

I felt my eyebrows push together, remembering that first day I had in the 5th grade here in Forks. The day I met Bella.

I remembered that day, though not a hundred percent clearly. She was nice to me and we had plans to sit together at lunch. I probably would've went through with it if it weren't for Mike and Tyler catching up with me, inviting me to come sit with _them_. I remember though, asking them about Bella, then finding out how shy she was. They thought of her as a geek and I remembered being scared that they might think the same of me if they found out I've asked her to sit with me.

I remember pushing her away and rejecting her in the cafeteria that day and from then on, we just started picking on her.

I put my arms behind my head while I remembered the old times back from before she left.

_I stood around the corner of the hallway with Tyler, Mike and Eric, watching Bella approach her locker._

_We were in 6__th__ grade and we've just filled her locker with water balloons. We tried muffling our snickers as we watched her spin the combination._

"_3...2...1..." Eric counted down and just after one, Bella opened her locker, sending dozens of balloons popping onto her head; drenching her and her clothes with water._

"_AAGGHH!" She shrieked, dropping her books in surprise as we howled in laughter, unable to contain ourselves._

_Her head snapped into our direction, glasses sliding off her nose as she attempted to glare at us._

"_Have a nice shower Swan?" Tyler asked, semi walking past her and semi rushing away before Emmett comes along._

I smiled a bit at that. I know it seemed mean, but there's just _something_ about Bella that made us drawn to target her. I shifted my position on the couch and drifted to another memory.

_It was still during 6__th__ grade and I was waiting for Bella along the corridors before the first class._

_I saw her enter through the doors. I pretended to act casual so I started whistling and looking around—which of course, was obviously suspicious. But then again, who cares?_

_I stuck my foot out when she was in front of me, sending her sprawling about the floor, dropping her book bag._

"_Oh gosh Bella. I'm so sorry. That was unintentional," I told her, pretending to help her up while I opened her bag whilst her back was to me and emptied the plastic of rotten food I had into it._

"_Here you go Bella," I said cheerfully, shoving back her bag into her arms and quickly walking away._

_At lunch, I saw Emmett's eyes shifting around the cafeteria while he emptied the contents of Bella's bag in the trash, the little girl crying her beady eyes through those awful glasses._

I suddenly laughed out loud and decided to go to my room before Alice or my mom would think I've gone mad, laughing by myself.

I jogged up the stairs and headed to my room and sprawled across thinking of more memories.

_It was the second to the last prank before she left._

_The gang and I have just finished putting the surprise in Bella's locker and we were running like maniacs to the cafeteria before she sees us, though we all know that she'll know right away that it was us._

_We entered the cafeteria and ordered our food and sat on our normal table with a few other guys._

_About ten minutes into our food, we heard an ear-splitting scream, making us all jump in our seats._

_I turned my head and saw Emmett bolt for the cafeteria doors towards the scream._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?!" Emmett's bellow reached our ears after a while and the students, being the crappy nosy people they were, all rushed out to where Emmett went._

_We followed, naturally, wanting to act like nothing happened and saw Emmett holding a hysterical, sobbing Bella while glaring inside the locker._

_We heard gasps from the girls and some guys._

"_Who the fuck put a dead bird in my sister's locker?!" Emmett demanded. Shit, he was terrifying and for a moment we were all scared shitless that Bella might rat us out... but she didn't so we continued to mess with her._

_Little did we know that after the next one we did, she'd leave._

I frowned, suddenly looking at the things that I've done to her. In practically every prank, every mean thing that we- _I've_ done, Emmett was involved in one way or another. We were either running away before he catches us or quietly watching from afar as he comforted his sister.

Crap, this is definitely going to end badly if he ever found out.

I knew that I had to get Bella's forgiveness because even if Em _does_ find out, but then Bella forgives me, there's no way he'll beat the crap out of me because _she _won't let him. Bella's too nice like that.

I rolled to my side and remembered Friday night again.

She barely had any friends before, aside from a few people maybe, I wasn't sure and frankly, I didn't really care about her before. If Emmett himself didn't introduce that goddess to us a couple of days ago, I would've never believed it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I turned my head just in time to see Alice poke her head through my door, grinning like mad.

"What, Alice?" I asked her, a little annoyed that she interrupted my thoughts on Bella.

She swung the door wide open and waltzed right in, sitting on my bed side, still grinning like that cat in Alice in Wonderland. I snickered internally. Funny how she's more fitting to be the cat than the actual girl.

"So..." she started.

"So..." I mimicked.

"What's on your mind?" she sang innocently. Too innocently if you asked me.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Oh really?" her eyebrows shot up while now sporting a shit-eating grin.

"It wouldn't be about Bella now, would it?" Grrr. Damn pixie.

"What? No. Why would I think about her?" I was so defensive that it came out it a rush.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because ever since you came home Friday night, you've been nothing but weird. Staring into space with a frown one minute, then smiling the next. Oh! And do you know how crazy you sound laughing by yourself? Haha" She rambled on, wheezing on the end while I just glared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I told her coldly, getting up from the bed and walking out the room.

"Oh come on Edward! You like her! Admit it!"

"No! Now go away, I'm hungry," I yelled back, going down the stairs.

She suddenly appeared beside me, linking her arm with mine.

"Whoops, I forgot, Mom said it's time for dinner."

I ignored her and went to the dining room. I unhooked my arm from Alice's and started eating. I didn't talk to Alice or my parents, only when they'd ask me a direct question. I just wanted to get out of there before Alice brings it up again and knowing my mom, Esme, she'd gush about it and question me to no end.

As soon as I was done eating, I asked to be excused and sprinted to my room. I brushed my teeth and stripped down to my boxers. I crawled onto my bed and forced myself to sleep, anxiously waiting for morning to come so I'd see that fine glowing Goddess that had been invading every thought I had this weekend.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Ugh. Go away._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_What the fuck is that? Can't they see I'm trying to sleep?_

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Okay, that's it, I'm—_

"Edward! Wake up and get ready NOW! I want to see Bella before class and I will not miss her because of _you_!" Alice screeched from the hallway, making me jump and fall out of my bed.

"OOOWW! What the fuck Alice?!" I shouted back, rubbing my back.

I stood up and decided to just do what my annoying sister said. Knowing her, she'd shove me in the shower herself.

I did everything in a rush and before I knew it, I was leaning against my Volvo in the school parking lot, waiting for _*cough*Bella*cough*_ Emmett. Alice was with Jasper on one of the picnic tables, sucking faces-_shudder_- disgusting.

I could hear the other students around talking about Emmett's little sister being back. I wasn't surprised at all at this. What, with Forks being such a microscopic town, I really wouldn't be surprised if they talked about her for a month, especially with how she looks like now.

About three minutes into staring at the parking lot entrance, I heard the distinct sound of heels clicking, obviously protesting from the amount of force being put onto them.

"UGH! I am so going to wring his neck!" Rosalie seethed, standing next to me.

I turned my head to face her and she was fuming. She looked like a kettle, boiling. "What?"

"EMMETT!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "He said _I _would be the first one to meet his little sister! It's unfair!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Calm down Rose. He didn't mean to. Ben's house was locked and we just ended up at their place."

"Still! This is his sister--his _little sister_. She's the closest person to him and it's only right that I'm the first one to—" she was cut off by the unmistakably obnoxious sound of rap music blaring from Emmett's enormous jeep followed by a shrill squeal. I looked over and found Alice, bouncing up and down uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! They're here! How do I look?" Rosalie forcibly shoved my shoulders around to look at her.

"You look fine, Rose," I told her, rolling my eyes.

She nodded her head excitedly as we watched the jeep swiftly park a couple of cars away from us.

The passenger door opened first followed by Emmett's door and I can hear the gasps go on around us.

"Next time, I'm taking my car! You have horrible taste in music Em!" Bella's melodious voice complained.

Emmett climbed out of his jeep, rolling his eyes as another set of feet jumped from it from the other side.

Rosalie just stayed where she was, waiting.

Finally, Bella's image emerged as she walked around the jeep to her brother, who in turn, draped a huge, beefy arm around her. The weight should've unbalanced her a bit but she didn't even seem fazed at all.

They walked the short distance from their car to ours, all the while Emmett grinning at Rose. I honestly didn't pay them much attention because now, my eyes were glued to the beautiful girl who was glaring daggers at me.

I broke my gaze as I heard Alice's squeals get louder. She then stood cramming herself up on my other side with Jasper on tow.

"Rosie," Emmett started, taking Rose's hand and I saw Bella's eyes bulge, "this is my little sis, Belly," he finished grinning cheekily.

Bella nudged him in the ribs and rolled her eyes at him.

"It's Bella. Nice to finally meet you Rosalie," she said, moving out of Emmett's arm and hugging Rose.

"It's nice to finally meet _you_, Bella! I've heard so much about you and let me just say that you look nothing like the pictures Em showed me," Rosalie said, smiling at her.

Bella turned to glare at her brother, who, predictably, started whistling, looking away. _Yeah, real inconspicuous Em_, I thought sarcastically.

"Hi! I'm Alice! I can't believe you're back!" Alice jumped out from beside me, launching herself to Bella and getting her into a death grip.

"Ugh... Alice?...I sort of... ooof!... need to breathe," Bella wheezed. I was about to pry the pixie off of her but Jasper beat me to it. Damn it!

"Honey, let the girl breathe, if you kill her, Emmett will kill _you_," Jasper joked, removing her arms gently.

"Whoops, sorry," Alice said, looking nothing like sorry as she started to bounce up and down again.

Bella's face broke into a dazzling smile that just lit up the whole place. She _really _was beautiful.

"Hi Alice! Jasper told me about you last Friday and Emmett over the weekend," she told her.

I groaned. Alice didn't need to hear this. Now she's going to be even more annoying.

"Really? Well, we're going to be great friends! I just know it!" Alice said, hugging her again.

She laughed her twinkling laugh and turned to face Jasper. "Hi Jasper, nice to see you again," she greeted him with a hug. Mother fucker. Everyone gets a hug, but me.

She then finally turned her attention to me and believe me in that moment, everything vanished and all I could see, all I could care about was her, looking at me with those doe like eyes that penetrated through mine. Heck, a meteor could've hit the school and I wouldn't even notice it.

"Edward, fancy meeting you here," she greeted with a nod. Sweet mother of Jesus!! I half expected her to start shooting lightning out of her eyes at me but instead her eyes were teasing—and it looked damn sexy as hell!

I grinned an even more shit eating grin than Emmett or Rose or Alice and nodded at her, "Good morning Bella, it seems as though you're the new hot topic of gossip today." _Very hot_ new topic indeed, I added mentally.

She looked around at the faces of the other students and we all seemed to follow suit.

Yep, just as I thought. Since people don't really have an actual life here, everyone was shamelessly staring at her. The girls were in disbelief, no doubt wondering how such a round and not-so-pleasantly looking girl could morph into a hot, sexy, divine woman, and they were glaring at her. The guys, on the other hand, were ogling at her, not even bothering to hide how their eyes seemed to rake over her body. It was a death wish for them if you ask me. Have they already forgotten that she was _Emmett's_ sister?! I felt my eyebrows push together in anger and glared back at them—a silent warning not to mess with Bella. I was claiming her.

I turned my attention back to Bella when I heard her scoff.

"I've never had _girls_ look at me like that on purp—" she stopped abruptly, shifting her eyes to look at each of us.

I arched an eyebrow at her. What did she mean by not having girls look at her like that? _Like what_? Glaring at her?

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Uhh, nothing! Emmett, let's go! I still have to get my schedule," she blurted out nervously in a rush, her Italian accent leaking out a bit. Shit, hot damn. That was sexy.

"Oh! Rose and I will go with you!" Alice suddenly said, skipping to Bella's side and linking her arm with hers.

"But—" Emmett started to protest but Rose cut her off.

"No Emmett, you three already spent time with her. It's Alice's and my turn now," she said smugly, taking her hand and towing her and Alice to the front office.

The three of us just stared at the three of _them _as they started talking, looking oblivious to the stares around them.

"Well, I'll you guys at lunch," Emmett huffed and walked in the building just as the bell rung.

Jasper and I looked at each other. We just shrugged and followed Emmett in.

OH GOD! School has never been as excruciatingly slow as it has been now! I was now in third period and we had about three more minutes of class left before lunch.

Lunch! I can finally see her again!

I've spent the better half of my classes thinking of ways on how to earn Bella's trust and forgiveness. I've concluded that so far, for any of those to happen, I should first be her friend. Oh... I plan to be more than just a friend to her... much, much more.

But fucking shit. If I even want that to happen, I still have to be just her friend first. Fuuuuck! This is going to be torturous.

_RIIIIIIINNNGGG!_

_Finally_! I started to get up from my seat when Mrs. Roberts called us off.

"Just a moment class, I have some last minute announcements."

I groaned loudly, earning a glare from her.

I tuned her out and five minutes later, she finally let us out. I sprinted to the cafeteria and bought a burger and a root beer in can quickly then sped walked back to our usual table.

"Hey Eddie," Jessica popped out in front of me out of no where.

"Err, hi Jessica," I said, side stepping around her to get back to my table already but she blocked me again.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight," she started. It wasn't unusual for girls to ask me out. I was good looking and I knew that, not to mention I was on the football team so I was used to girls fawning over me, but none of the girls have managed to catch my eye—until now.

"No thank you Jessica," I told her bluntly as polite as I can and made my way to the table, hearing her huff out angrily from behind.

I grinned smugly when I saw that the only seat left was the one next to the beautiful angel.

"Hey guys," I greeted and got a chorus of 'heys' as I sat down.

"So, what are we talking about here?" I asked, moving my eyes to stare at the beauty beside me.

She rolled her eyes at me, playfully but answered anyway, "Alice and Rose are planning to kidnap me over the weekend to take me shopping."

I forced my body not to freeze. She was actually talking to me. Heck, even better than that! She was actually teasing me! This was going to be easier than I thought.

"Come ooonnn Beeelllaaa," Alice whined from across her.

"Seriously Bella, it's great girl bonding time," Rosalie added.

Bella rolled her eyes again, but at them this time and continued to bicker with the two. "But I don't _need_ new clothes! I have enough!"

Alice gasped, insulted. "Bella! We always need new clothes!" She exclaimed sounding overly appalled. It was my turn to roll my eyes at her.

"Oh, believe me Alice, she doesn't need any more clothes, she has a lot!" Emmett said, stepping in.

"See?" Bella said, pointedly looking at Alice and Rose, sticking her tongue out. She was just too damn adorable.

"Besides," she continued, "I doubt there are any Italian shops here in this puny town."

"Wait!" Alice yelped suddenly, making me jump in my seat, making Bella, in turn, chuckle at me.

Oh yeah, like I said, easy.

I narrowed my eyes at her playfully. She shook her head at me, still chuckling then turning back to face Alice, raising her eyebrows up expectantly.

"You mean all your clothes are from Italy?" I groaned. Of course, my overly obsessed, needs-therapy, shopaholic sister would care about that.

Bella moved back, motioning that she was taken aback by her question and answered, "Of course, I _did _come from Italy," she said sounding obvious.

Alice started bouncing up and down her chair faster than before in excitement while Rosalie just looked at Bella with a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You have to let me see your closet!!" She exclaimed.

Bella turned her head to face Emmett who was now laughing at the two girls and at her confused expression.

"Alice loves to shop," I answered her instead, taking the opportunity to talk to her.

She looked at me and said, "Oh," a sexy, teasing smile forming on her lips.

"Okay then, Alice, Rose, you can look in my closet then we'll just decide then if we have to go shopping or not, okay?" she said, dealing with them.

"Okay," Rosalie and Alice answered together.

They started talking about something else while I ignored them and tuned out their voices.

I concentrated on Bella. So, all her clothes came from Italy, eh? It was only now that I saw what she was wearing and I just wanted to smack myself for not noticing earlier. She looked absolutely tempting with the v-neck violet long sleeved sweater top that clung to her body like second skin, exposing the creamy skin on the top of her chest, it was really a shame that the neckline stopped before even showing any cleavage; black jeans and black leather stiletto boots from under them. She also had a brown scarf lightly wounded around her neck.

She looked gorgeous. Not at all like the girls here who wear mini skirts and tops that were way too tiny for a town where it constantly rains. No, she was definitely not like them at all. She had class, like Alice and Rose along with some other very few girls here.

I was brought out of my ogling by Bella's leg, rubbing against mine from under the table.

I froze and looked at her face—she was smirking.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Bella, what are you doing?" I was a bit panicky yet I'd be a bloody damn liar if I said I wasn't enjoying it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispered back, looking into my eyes then smiling sweetly. I might as well have turned into mush right then.

I leaned back into my seat and decided to just take it. The feeling of her leg teasing mine, it was unbelievable. I wanted to grab her face and kiss her senseless but I had to remind myself that I was lucky enough that she was making this whole 'friends' thing easier for me. Although... seeing as to what she's doing, I might have hope for the other 'more than friends' thing I wanted.

I smiled to myself and took a sip my root beer. Suddenly, Bella's leg shifted and rubbed the back of my thigh, dangerously near my danger zone, _hard_.

I yelp and dropped the can of root beer onto my lap, drenching my jeans. I didn't fail to notice Bella's leg stop.

Everyone in the table stopped and looked at me while I shoved away from the table to take a look at myself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Edward. You really should be careful. You look like you've wet yourself," Bella chastised me innocently—too innocently.

Emmett, grr, being Emmett, started laughing, very loudly. "Holy shit! She's right! You _do_ look like you've just pissed yourself!" Then resumed back to howling like a hyena.

The cafeteria then started laughing too... at my expense! I looked back at Bella accusingly and she just shrugged back at me. She freaking just shrugged at me! Here I was, really looking like I just jizzed in my pants, and there _she _was, acting like it wasn't her fault!

I stomped angrily out of the cafeteria, leaving everyone laughing their heads off, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie being the loudest, some friends they are, and went to my locker.

One of the reasons I was glad to have a shopaholic sister was that she always insisted on keeping extra clothes.

I snatched my extra pair of jeans from my locker and went to the restroom, quickly changed and chucked the soiled pair back in my locker just as I heard the bell ring.

I was glad that I didn't have to go back and show my face in the cafeteria again. That was one of the most embarrassing things that have happened to me and trust me, that does not happen often!

I made my way to Chemistry class, still pissed off at what happened. I stepped inside the classroom and found that my normally empty table was not empty.

There, sitting beside my chair was Bella. Shit. She was going to my partner.

I made my way to my—_our _table and quickly sat down.

"What the fuck was that back there?" I hissed through clenched teeth, facing her. I thought everything was going great, why the fuck did she just go and do that?

She looked back at me and smirked. I narrowed my eyes at her and she did the same. I noticed as I attempted to continue to glare at her that there was something in her eyes—a glint.

"What does it feel like Edward?" she asked. I knew she didn't mean to, but she sounded very seductive.

"It was embarrassing," I spat. It was very hard to keep up my angry look at her, seeing as I was melting into pudding under her look.

"Good," she hissed with so much venom, I actually flinched back, looking at her with now shocked eyes.

"Now, you know how I feel," she finished, turning her head sharply, facing the board. Her hair flowed around her and I was assaulted with her heavenly, strawberry scent.

Fuck this. It looks like it's not going to be so easy after all.

* * *

**PLEASE READ.  
First of all, my deepest and sincerest apologies for taking too long to update. I DO have school, college actually, and my classes were just way too demanding for me to be able to finish this chapter in one sitting.  
Before I forget, to my readers, I've incorporated a lot of Italian in the previous chapter by the requests of some of my reviewers, I hope you liked it. :) Also, I've made this in Edward's POV, also by the requests of some reviewers. I hope you liked it too. :)  
Next, I want to THANK YOU, my dearest readers for overwhelming me with such awesome reviews! :D Also, thank you for all the alerts!**** I really appreciate it! :D  
**

**So, how'd you all like this chapter? I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions and reviews so please CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! :)  
Lastly, I kinda hoped that more of you would give me suggestions on how to get revenge against Edward. Only a few of you probably read my end of chapter notes, hence, only sending in a few ideas. Please, still do send in suggestions and ideas. They will be highly appreciated though I don't think I can use all of them. Still, if I use or pitch in your idea into my story, you will be recognized :)  
**

**Again, THANK YOU so much! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously (in EPOV)..._

"_What does it feel like Edward?" she asked. I knew she didn't mean to, but she sounded very seductive._

"_It was embarrassing," I spat. It was very hard to keep up my angry look at her, seeing as I was melting into pudding under her look._

"_Good," she hissed with so much venom, I actually flinched back, looking at her with now shocked eyes._

"_Now, you know how I feel," she finished, turning her head sharply, facing the board. Her hair flowed around her and I was assaulted with her heavenly, strawberry scent._

_

* * *

  
_

**La Bullied Bella No More**

**Chapter 7: Bella's POV**

I turned away from him; pissed off that of all the people in class, _he_ was the one I had to sit next to. Really, did the gods somewhere have a grudge against me? Or is it that I'm just cursed in this puny green town?

I was pissed off that he even had the nerve to talk to me like that. What, did he think he was just a random innocent person that I unjustly preyed on? I inwardly scoffed at that. Yeah, right. If I was to prey on anybody, it sure wouldn't be him. Hmm, I would definitely go for Jensen Ackles. Ah, I've never been any more glad to be dragged into the world of Supernatural by Dan. _Mmmmm, Dean Winchester..._

"Umm..."

I jolted out of my daydream by _that_ voice. Grr... Stupid, honey, velvety voice.

I stiffly turned my head a bit, just barely enough to look at him and cocked a brow.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"Yes, why?" I said, forcing the words out of clenched teeth. When will he learn that talking to me is hazardous to his health?

"You were... err... moaning," He whispered, almost timidly while rubbing the back of his neck. Ha! As if he could ever be timid.

I thought he was timid back when w—wait. Did he just say I was _moaning_?

I felt my eyes go round but quickly composed myself. _Calm down Bella. Show him you're the new, confident and independent Bella._

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out. I was just fantasising about Jensen," I told him, as-a-matter-of-factly; trying to hold in my giggles when his eyes almost bulged out of its sockets and his mouth almost dropping on the table.

I smirked at him and faced back in front. I saw him rearrange his features and faced front as well.

I decided to ignore him for the rest of the day. It would be better for all of us, really.

I ignored Mr. Johnson's lecture on naming compounds and thought about what I did in the cafeteria just before this class.

I can't believe how well that went! Not to mention that I did it just out of the spur of the moment. I saw the situation and took my chance. _Ohohoho_, I laughed evilly in my head in a French accent. He shouldn't have been so cocky, leaning back, enjoying my leg while sipping his soda. He acted like he was a fucking King! Ha. Never in his life will he be one. The kings in _my _life would kick his ass all the way to the Great Wall. Did he honestly think I'd give in and forgive him as easily as that? Well if he did, he's an idiot and deserves it.

I looked at my watch and _crap_! I still have half an hour before this hell of a class ends. Oh well, I guess I better make the best of it and think of my next move.

Okay, so, so far, I've memorized the hallways and which way leads to where. I had English with Alice and Rose at first period; History with Jasper; Calculus with Alice and Emmett; Spanish with Rose; lunch with everyone; Chemistry with not-worth-mentioning-his-name; and Gym alone, from what Alice told me after stealing my schedule.

From the looks of it, it seems like no one from the group knew about my past, except the four idiots, of course and I intend to keep it that way. The less people who know, the less people I have to watch out for.

It meant that I could only execute any plotting Felix, Demetri and I had during lunch, Chemistry class and before and after classes. Hmm, not bad actually. I think I can make this work.

I looked back at my watch and saw that there was only 10 minutes left of class, and then I would be free.

I was vaguely aware that penny head was talking to me, or at least, attempting and failing to, while I was in Bella La La Land. I ignored him, of course. I wasn't about to go get worked up and frustrated and end up popping a vein in my neck just because of him.

_Riiiiiiiinnnng._

_Ah finally! Sanctuary! _I have no idea why I just yelled that in my head but it felt good.

I dumped all of my things in my bag, not bothering to arrange them and sprinted towards the door.

I could hear Penny, yup, my new awesome, girly name for him, rushing behind me, probably wanting to annoy the shit out of me some more. God, is he so thick that he can't understand that I don't want to talk to him?!

"Hey Eddie, what's the rush?" A high pitched, nasally voice sounded from behind me and I heard the pursuing steps stop. Does every girl in this town have nasally voices? It must have something to do with the weather. Maybe the fog is clogging up their nostrills so they felt the need to speak through them to clear it up. Oops, no wait. Alice and Rose have nice voices. Maybe they're a couple of special cases excempted from this abnormality.

"Err, hi... Lauren," I heard him mumble as I was out the door.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pressed my back against the wall beside the door and listened in. I pretended to fumble around for something in my bag so I wouldn't look suspicious to the other students as I strained my ear.

"So, Ed_ward_," Oh god! Did she seriously just attempt to purr? This was an insult to cats everywhere! "What do you say to taking me out tonight? We can go on a romantic dinner, just the two of us..." she trailed off.

Oh my sweet holy crow! Who the hell does she think she is—the Goddess of Beauty to invite herself on a date? Well, come to think of it, I haven't really seen Lauren again. Maybe she _is_ beautiful.... naaaah.

I heard Penny sigh heavily, "Look, Lauren. How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not interested in _you_," he practically snarled the last part and I almost hit my head on the wall behind me from the venom his voice had.

"But Edddiiieee," Sweet lord, shoot me now.

"Don't call me Eddie," Penny snapped.

At that, I started to bite my tongue to stop bursting out laughing. Oh la la, so he doesn't like being called Eddie. I could use this to my advantage. I started snickering and saw some students look at me strangely from the corner of my eye.

I took out my cell phone and started pressing random buttons to busy myself while eavesdropping.

"Fine, Edward," I heard her snort. _Wow, that's attractive_. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you just accept it that we're meant to be?" she asked in a 'duuh' tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I could hear faint gritting noise, sounding like from Penny's teeth being mashed together forcibly. Wow, he really hates this girl.

"We are _not_ meant to be Lauren! You ask me this every other day and I give you the same answer, _every other day. _Why don't you just give up?!" Penny yelled and I decided to get out of there before I expose myself of eavesdropping by rolling around on the floor, howling.

I hit speed dial and called Damon. I could still hear Penny and Lauren arguing in the background but I was too excited to tell Damon about the cafeteria scene to pay any more attention to them. Although... I _did_ want to see the look on his face while trying to get out of Lauren's crutches.

"Ciao Bella," Damon's voice broke through the phone and I smiled.

"Ciao Damon," I greeted back, walking by the open doorway and looking in casually, "come stai oggi? _(How are you today?)"_

I grinned when I saw Penny's head turn up sharply to see me on the phone. His face was contorted in a funny way from seething at Lauren who had her back to me. I stifled a laugh and quickly looked away.

"Bene, bene, e tu? _(Good, good, and you_?)" he answered back with a smile in his voice.

And so, I proceeded to tell him about my awesome adventure of making penny head Doucheward look like a kindergarten, peeing on himself in front of everybody in the cafeteria.

Damon howled in laughter in his booming voice after I've finished telling him the story, including the thing with Lauren.

"Che è così divertente! _(That is so funny!)_" He wheezed out eventually. "Ma si rende conto che devi venire con punizioni meglio, giusto? _(But you do realize that you have to come up with better punishments, right?)_" He added firmly.

I sighed sadly and exasperatedly as I entered through the gym doors. "Si, certamente. _(Yes, of course.)"_

"Okay, tu mi manchi tanto miele _(Okay, I miss you so much honey_)," he sighed into the phone.

"Tu mi manchi anche Dame. Dillo a Dan e Dean quello che ho detto. Sono sicuro che otterrà una risata di troppo. _(I miss you too Dame. Tell Dan and Dean what I told you. I'm sure they'll get a laugh out of it too.)_" I said, chuckling a bit and Damon joining me.

"Si, si, mi chiami presto. Ciao. _(Yes, yes, call me soon. Bye.)_" He said sadly.

"Ciao," I whispered back.

I fought back the tears that threatened to escape while I went into the locker room to change. Really, ever since I've met those three, I've never been this far away from them. Heck, we didn't even go home for Christmas or summer or whatever. We were our own family.

I walked back into the gym with a very visible frown on my face.

That frown was slightly lifted off when I found out we were playing basketball. Coach wanted me to sit out at first since '_it was my first day and all_' and blah blah blah. I told him that I was playing and no way was I going to sit with the prissy girls while the guys have fun.

I know, not very charming, but who the fuck cares?

Gym ended and I am officially beaming—and I mean BEAMING!

I was playing against Mike and Eric, _bwahahaha_, with Angela and Ben on my team. Angela was actually the closest person to a friend I had here back four years ago. It was so nice to reacquaint with her again. Of course, I've already met Ben from when he went to our house for that stupid 'meeting'. He's actually very nice, I'm glad those two are together.

But _that_ wasn't the reason why I was so happy. The reason why I'm having such a hard time controlling myself from bursting into a victory dance is that I mercilessly _creamed_ Mike and Eric in basketball!

Public humiliation! _Bwahahahah!_ I had help from Ben, Angela, she was surprisingly good, and some guy called Taylor. All the other people sucked and in the end, they were laughing at the other team on how they lost to just four people. Ah, life. I guess it is good after all.

I rushed to the locker room and changed back to my normal clothes then sprinted again towards the parking lot to wait for Emmett by his ridiculously large jeep.

"Bella!" I looked over and saw Alice skipping towards me.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I smiled at her, I really like her.

"I heard you totally beat the stuffings out of the other team in Gym!" she exclaimed, her eyes glinting with excitement. Stuffings? Who says that? Oh well, I guess she does.

I laughed smugly, "Yeah, well, I had help, you know."

"Yeah, but Angela told me you practically _owned _the game! That's so cool. Where'd you learn how to play?" she talked so fast, I had to concentrate just to get it all.

"Yeah Bells, everyone who saw's talking about it," we turned around and saw my brother walking towards us. Oh, lookie, Penny is right behind him with Jasper, goodie. Grrr. Note sarcasm.

"I learned from Italy. Let's just leave it at that," I told them, hopping in the jeep as Emmett opened the doors.

They eyed me curiously for a while though before shrugging, walking off and waving at us.

Emmett asked me about how my day was and that was basically the topic of conversation until dinner was over with dad and the two game buffs headed into the living room to look through the channels for a game-- _any_ game, these two are desperate, to watch.

"Night, Emmy. Night, Dad," I called to them halfway up the stairs and I heard the two greet me back in a mumble.

Stupid game, making them forget they have a daughter and a sister.

I snatched my toiletries kit and headed towards the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face and tied my hair in a ponytail before going back into my room to change into my pajamas.

I climbed into bed and pulled my covers up until my nose and stared at the ceiling.

I wasn't really sleepy yet so I thought of what to do to Penny this week.

I narrowed my eyes at a crack and thought hard.

Damon clearly said that I needed to make better punishments. Okay, that's definitely a must, but some of the things Felix, Demetri and I came up with were too short... only to be executed quickly... quick pranks. So, what's better?

I was already squinting from thinking when I remembered what Felix told me in the kitchen: "_Well Isabella. A sure way to knock him out is to mess with his ego..."_

His ego. What I would do should take longer to execute. Which means, it would require planning and timing. Perfect, I'm definitely a pro at that.

I already know that he likes me—my looks, I mean. Shallow bastard. Well, he wants the new me, eh? I'll give him the _new_ me.

Hmm, what else? What else?

Aha! He hates the name Eddie. No doubt I'll be able to use that.

"OH!" I suddenly yelled out loud. I slapped a hand across my mouth and muffled my giggles.

_Lauren_. How could I possibly forget her?! She asks him out every other day? What's worse is that she gets turned down, _every other day too_?! Oh, this is just rich. I really should find out what she looks like now. I snickered quietly under my covers.

Well, thanks to today's eventful... events, I know now what to do to pretty boy Eddie-boy for the whole week.

He better appreciate if after all the precise planning I'll be doing.

* * *

**Hey, it's a bit shorter than my normal chapters but if I continued it, it would be TOO long. So I decided to cut it here. Don't worry. The next chapter is 1/4 done already and the idea is pulsing through me so I might have the next one posted in three days, okay? :)**

**Thank you for ALL of the reviews! Honestly, I don't think I'll ever get used to how you guys are amazing me with your reviews. Thank you so much! So, how'd you like this chapter? I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions and reviews so please... CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! :)**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR _BREE_: **_hey, that is an awesome idea! The one where I make another story based on the life of Bella in Italy together with Dan, Dean, and Damon. :) I will definitely do it. Although it might be after I complete this story first :) Also, thanks for the other idea Bree :)  
_

**More ideas on how Bella should get revenge on Edward are still welcomed. Again, thank you so much!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**La Bullied Bella No More**

**Chapter 8: Edward's POV**

_Tuesday_

Okay, so yesterday went absolutely fan-fucking-tastic with Bella. Pffft, not. After our little hissing fit, she completely ignored me like I wasn't even there! And who the hell is Jensen?! Lucky bastard, gets to be in the fantasies of Bella. What _I _wouldn't give to be the star in her—"Hey Edward!"

I was shook out of my mental ranting by Jasper's call. I looked over to my right from where I was leaning against my car before class to see my best mate and my sister walking towards me. Alice and I may be siblings but we often rode seperately. I go in my silver Volvo while she goes in her canary yellow, attention-grabbing Porsche.

"What's up, man?" I nodded at him, acknowledged Alice and continued to stare at the parking lot entrance.

She came up beside me, hooked her arm through mine and leaned her head on my arm since she was too short to reach my shoulders. Jasper came to stop on her other side to stare at the entrance as well.

"Whatcha waiting for Eddie?" Alice asked me in that annoying sing-song voice she always used when she wanted to... well, annoy me.

I shoved her playfully and tried to ruffle her hair but she dodged me neatly, sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes at her but chose to answer anyway. "I'm not waiting for anyone, Alice," I lied. "And don't call me Eddie."

"Sure, you're not," she said back sarcastically.

Just then, Emmett's jeep came speeding in through the parking lot with... no, it can't be. _It was!_

Jasper and I took one look at each other and went into hysterics.

Oh, god. This was awesome, absolutely priceless. Emmett's enormous, terrifying jeep had Debussy's _Beau Soir_ blasting on full volume from its speakers.

They parked a couple of cars away from us and it was pretty obvious that Em wanted to scream bloody murder and run away from where he was.

Jazz and I were still cackling like a couple of hyenas on laughing gas when Emmett almost simultaneously shut off his engine and came out of the driver's side with his head down, speed walking towards the building, looking like a dog with its tail in between his legs.

Two doors opened the next minute with high-pitched giggles. Curious, Jasper and I stopped for a moment, which then Alice started giggling herself.

We looked around and saw Rosalie and Bella holding on to each other for support, trying to walk over to us. Although she was laughing so ridiculously hard, she was still so stunning that I was afraid someone would notice my ogling her. She was wearing a black, silk shirt underneath a white, lace-trimmed, form-fitting hoodie; dark jeans and beige, flat boots with fur on the hem that reached just above her ankles. Simple yet elegant.

Alice not so surprisingly decided to join and skipped over to the two. Yes, _skipped_.

Jazz and I followed and by the time we got there, the laughter died down. It was a good thing actually; I thought we might have to go to the nurse because our sides would be hurting too much.

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome! I've never seen Emmett so ashamed in all the time I've known him!" Alice gushed to the two girls, giggling along with them.

Bella made a show and puffed her chest once, pretending to look tough. "Well, what can I say? I have a gift of putting men in their place," she said, smirking.

"Hoo, I've never laughed so hard in my laugh, ha, ha, hoo, haaaah," Rose wheezed, breathing in and out exaggeratedly.

"That was awesome, Bells!" Jasper said, high-fiving her.

"You know Debussy?" I squeezed in. She did imply that it was her idea, right?

She looked over at me, her smirk, smile, laugh, any feature showing a positive reaction—gone. _Great_.

"Yes," she replied very, _very _curtly and walked away into the building.

Well, I can tell that this day would be yet fan-fucking-tastic too.

When lunch rolled in, I was a little bit excited. Okay, a lot excited. I was hoping that I'd get to sit next to her again; to try to fix or at least make it up to her somehow.

Yet, of course, as I've said this day was going to be _perfect_, note sarcasm; so when I got there... they weren't there. When I meant they, I mean Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice _and _Bella.

"Where're they?" I asked Austin, standing behind him with my tray still in my hand.

"Oh, they went to sit over there," he pointed to the table near the windows that nobody normally sat on.

"Hmm, thanks, man," I said and patted his back blindly, seeing as I never took my eyes away from the new table.

"Uh-huh," he said back, uninterested.

I was about to turn around when... _gah!_... Lauren... _grr_. Need I say more?

"Eddie, you can sit over here with us. We definitely wouldn't mind," Lauren screeched-purred at me from a few tables over. I looked around and saw her there, furiously batting her eyelashes like she had a severe condition of twitching... with both eyes.

"Yeah, Eddie," I looked beside her and great! Jessica. Ugh. Fuck, could this day get any better?

"Don't call me Eddie," I told them and I turned around, ignoring their protests.

I walked over to the table and sat on the only chair left, beside Rosalie and right in front of Bella.

"Hey guys, why are we all the way here?" I asked them in general.

Bella paid me absolutely no attention, as if I wasn't ever there and continued picking a bagel with her fingers and eating them.

Emmett chose to answer as he shrugged his massive shoulder and turned to look at me.

"Don yu thek we juz needuh teble ov ar ow?" Yeah, great, because I just perfectly understood that.

Rose rolled her eyes and snapped, "Don't talk with your mouth open, idiot. It's disgusting and nobody can understand a word you'd say." Amen to that Rose.

"He said, 'Don't you think we just need a table of our own?'" Bella replied in a 'duh' tone with a roll of her eyes.

We just looked at her strangely then turned back to Em who was making weird noises. It turned out to be that he was trying to swallow the mountain of food he stuffed his mouth with.

"See! Belly understood me!" He said smugly and raised his hand to high five his sister.

Bella rolled her eyes but returned it anyway; a smirk gracing her features.

We continued to talk like normal, saying that since we were a tight-knit group anyway (unfortunately with the exemption of Bella and I being _tight-knit_), they decided that it was just right to get our table of our own. It wasn't like anybody was going to miss us so much since they often had no idea what we were talking about, being inside jokes.

I started to sulk when the bell rung, signalling that it was time to get our butts up from lunch and continue the torture named school. What was worse was that Bella was my partner... and it just so happens that she hates my guts, so again, another _perfect _addition to my _perfect _day!

I walked behind Bella a few steps behind and sat beside her when we got to our table. Five minutes later, Mr. Johnson arrived and started lecturing. Man, I must say that this guy is starting to become one of my favourite teachers. He does nothing but talk and talk and lecture about compounds and reactions—enthusiastically, I might add, even if no one pays him attention.

I tried controlling myself but apparently my resolve isn't very sturdy when I'm beside a woman who I've tried and failed to stop hating my guts since I was ridiculously attracted to her. Man, when you lay it out like that, I sound really screwed.

I peeked over my left shoulder and found her peeking too. Too bad it wasn't at me but at my notes.

I was about to ask her what she was looking for in my notes when she decided to voice it out herself. Hallelujah.

"Hey, is it alright if I borrow your notes for just a night, Edward?" She asked sweetly, like we were the best of friends. She even pulled out her lower lip in a gesture of desperation and batted her eyelashes, all the while leaning forward to me. Oh god save me, she's trying to kill me.

"Sure," I answered quickly... a little too quickly; then shoved my notes over to her.

I was rewarded by one of her heart-stopping grins as she beamed at me, stowing my notebook away in her bag.

We didn't talk again for the rest of the class but she kept stealing glances at me then smiles and blushes after. How did I know? Well, because I was doing the exact same thing... except for the blushing part of course, psshh. Edward Cullen doesn't blush PERIOD.

By the time the bell rung, I was about to push my luck and ask Bella if I could walk her to her next class but she zoomed out of her chair and out of the classroom before I was even able to open my mouth without so much as a second glance at me.

_What the hell?_

_Wednesday_

I thought today was at least going to be microscopic better than yesterday but hell! It was worse, if that was even possible! I mean, what the _fuck _is this woman doing to me?! I've never felt so frustrated and confused about anyone before. Girls? Pft. They throw themselves at me and _if _I'm interested, I just pick. Friends? Got the best bunch, no problem there. Family? My friends are practically my family. It's Bella. It's really _her _that's screwing with my head and complicating things with me.

I came in late since I didn't get much sleep so before anything even started, I was already pissed because that meant I wasn't going to see her until lunch came around. When it did finally come, I sat in our newly claimed table and found that Bella was still not there.

"Hmm, we're missing somebody. Where's your sister, Em?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant and very proudly, succeeding. No weird stares: check. No one choking from surprise: check. Most importantly, no Emmett eyeing me suspiciously: CHECK. I even did a double take on Alice to see if she was hiding a smirk or whatever, but none.

He didn't even look up from his pile of food when he answered, "She went to the library to finish up some work or something like that." Then he proceeded to gobble down a chicken leg.

That's when I paid attention to the food on the table. No way. I looked from the pieces of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes and lasagne to my mushy mac and cheese and back again.

"What the hell? Does the lunch lady hate me or something?" I complained-slash-yelled as I shoved my tray aside and grabbed a chicken leg.

Of course, my ever-awesome friends laughed at my expression heartily.

"Bella made these! She's an awesome cook!" Alice chirped from across me while taking a dainty bite of lasagne.

"She made _all _of these?" My eyes widening after I swallowed a bite. Shit, this roasted chicken tastes amazing!

"Yeah, we've all insisted to pitch in some money for the food she uses to cook, even if it took us forever to convince her!" Rose said, sounding exasperated towards the end making Jasper snicker and Emmett to roll his eyes.

"Stubborn girl," I heard him mutter.

"And where was I when this all happened?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow in irritation. Thanks for making me a part of this, grr.

My dearest, grr, most adorable sister smiled innocently at me and said, "Last night I was on the phone with Rose and her. We were talking about random stuff then for who knows how, we ended up ranting about how unappetizing the food was here and that we might even get a better deal out of eating air than this stuff. Then, this morning, with the help of Jazzy here," she said, hooking her arms around his and looking up at him with googly eyes, _barf_, "and Emmett," she continued, rolling her eyes then at him; earning a shit-eating grin in return, "we were able to break her!" She finished, singing the last lines.

"Oh," I said, looking down. Sound nonchalant. Sound nonchalant. Sound nonchalant. I looked up again and saw Alice semi-smirking at me. Grrrr. Leave me alone little evil pixie.

I rolled my eyes at her and saw Jasper gave me a questioning look. I just rolled my eyes at him too, hahaha.

The bell rang for class and I darted out and into class.

Of course, she was already there. She didn't even look up at me when I sat next to her. She was just there, doodling some circles around in her notebook.

I looked at my side of the table and saw my notebook in front of me. There was a square yellow Post-It in the center of the cover with the word '_Thanks!'_ written in beautiful calligraphy.

"So, did you find my notes useful?" I turned to her, hoping for a conversation.

But Bella, she never does the predictable so instead of answering me, she just ignored me, again. Honestly, this is getting a little old after following her around hopelessly.

I was about to face front again when she smiled and decided to humour me.

"Yes, they were very helpful. Thanks a lot, Edward!" She beamed at me brightly that I couldn't help but give her a grin of my own.

The teacher came in then, halting any extension of the conversation.

I actually paid attention in class, seeing as it was an effective distraction from peeking again at my neighbour like I did yesterday.

Although I thought we were finally okay, she rushed out of class when the bell rung.

I dumped all my things in my bag hastily, not caring if I ruin them. Today was Wednesday and that meant Lauren's going to attempt, _yet again_, to ask me out. Damn! That blonde fake bimbo can't take a hint! I wonder if Alice and Rose would be upset if I ask Emmett to beat up a girl...

"Eeeeedddieee!" Shit. Stupid mental planning. I should've thought of that when I was _outside _the classroom and not while I was still with the banshee in the same room. Oh god. I could be risking being locked in here with her...

I was about to make a run for it when she popped out right in front of me, immediately stopping me.

"Errr, hi, Lauren," I mumbled and tried to side step around her but she mirrored my actions. Shit. Fucking shit!

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The Barbie knock-off purred, leaning dangerously close to me while running her hands up and down my chest. Shit, now I have to burn my shirt. "Oh, and don't worry, I can't wait too," she winked and stepped away from me.

Before I could question her statement (and her sanity), she turned around and walked out, swaying her hips so much that I was afraid...no, _hoping _that she'd dislocate them.

_Thursday_

Alice, for some reason, rode with me today; so here we were now, both leaning against the hood of my car like we do every morning, waiting for everybody else to show up.

It wasn't long when Jasper came in his black Camry, the tamer car compared to his sleek, shiny, grey Mercedes. He was followed by Rosalie in her attention-seeking blood red BMW convertible.

"Hey honey. Hey Edward," he greeted the both of us, standing beside Alice and giving her a kiss and a nod at me.

"Hey Ali, Edward," Rose said, acknowledging us and coming to stand on my other side.

We started talking about just random stuff when we heard speeding wheels screeching in protest. We whipped our heads around just in time to see a blue Ferrari literally zoom in the lot and drift 180° to perfectly parallel park in one side of the lot.

By this time, every student in the parking lot had their jaws wide open, hanging in the air loosely in invitation to flies. The gang and I weren't exempted from that, unfortunately.

I think they even went lower and closer to the ground when Bella jumped out, quickly securing the alarm in her car and running towards us, sporting the biggest grin I've seen on her while managing to laugh too. Of course, how could I forget. _She _owned that car.

She was wearing a loose, grey shirt that reached her upper thighs; black leggings that clung to her like second-skin; very dark violet, flat, ankle boots and a purple cardigan. She was glorious.

When she was half-way to us, Emmett's jeep came in recklessly; almost running over a couple of guys and not-so-expertly parked it on the other side of his sister's car.

When Bella saw her brother jump out of his jeep, looking lived; she ran faster, not to mention laughed harder, and hid behind Rose and me.

"ISABELLA SWAN! YOU WILL NEVER PULL A STUNT LIKE THAT AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Emmett roared viciously from across the parking lot. He looked so incredibly furious that _I _was afraid of him, even if he wasn't angry with me.

I looked behind me and saw Bella giggling. How could she _giggle _when there was a possibility that her life would be in danger from her own brother?

"STOP HIDING!" Emmett shouted when he reached us. The people around us were hurrying off inside... afraid of the big bear, no doubt.

I looked at my friends and saw Alice curiously looking from Bella to Em and back again; Jasper was silently snickering and Rose had her hands on her hips. Well, _that _right there was a sign that this was not going to be good.

"Stop yelling at your sister Emmett! She obviously knows what she's doing and she didn't run over anybody like _you _almost did! Jesus, Emmett! You just got her back and now you're shouting at her?" Rose screamed at him, throwing her hands around in the air wildly. Freaky car-lover, supermodel look-alike.

"Don't tell me what to do! She's my sister!" Emmett yelled back at her and I heard Alice gasp. Never in all the time they've been together have we heard Em yell at Rose.

Rose looked taken back for a while before scowling and taking a challenging step forward. Bella then decided to step out from behind us and move in between Rose and Emmett, who were now having a very intense glaring session.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't you two fight just because of me," she said looking between the two of them. Alice, Jazz and I, being the great, supportive friends we are, just watched them in interest.

"Emmett, apologize to Rose for yelling at her," she told her. Wow, some guts she must have for ordering a practically rabid from anger bear like that.

He looked at her disbelievingly. "Now," Bella ushered calmly.

Emmett stared at her for a while and Bella stared back. It was like they were having a silent conversation and after a few seconds, he turned his head up to look at Rose.

"Sorry, Rosie," he said, at least sounding sincere.

She gave back a tight smile. To anyone in the know, that meant that he was already forgiven. Weird, I know.

Bella took Emmett's hand and lead him away, telling us over her shoulder, "Go ahead, we'll see you inside."

We looked at each other and shrugged. Rose was still a little stiff while Alice and Jazz were laughing lightly.

"Wow, who would've known 'Emmett the Great' would submit to his little sister," Jasper snickered, making Rose stretch her arm out and smack him behind his head.

"OOWW!"

I laughed at him and ran into the building before he could smack me or anything.

Class was unusually fast and before I knew it, I was sitting in the cafeteria with the guys.

Bella was the last to come in and sat beside me. _Yes_! She had a few Tupperware and some things wrapped in aluminium foil.

"Hey!" She greeted us cheekily, including me and I couldn't help but grin back. Damn, she makes me smile just like that.

"So Belly, will you finally end my torture and tell us what you have for us today?" Emmett asked, rubbing his palms together in obvious anticipation of food. Hmm, it looks like they've all sorted the tension out.

"I've got steak-grilled burgers for us and vegetarian burgers for Alice and Rose; oven baked fries and fruit salad for us girls," she told us proudly, setting the foil wrapped burgers in front of us.

"Thanks Bells," Rose and Alice chimed in together appreciatively.

I smiled fondly at them then turned to look at Bella after realizing something.

"You have a steak burger too?" I asked her quizzically.

"Yes," she told me. To prove herself, she unwrapped her burger, showing a small steak as its patty indeed and taking a huge bite out it.

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. Well, at she wasn't hostile or unfriendly.

We finished lunch and oh god! I have never been so appreciative of food made by anybody else other than my mother's before! The whole burger-fries tandem and even the fruit salad tasted like gourmet!

The bell rung and I was surprised when Bella ushered me to move faster to make it in class with her.

Well, all I have to say is that I have never loved Chemistry before today. Bella and I passed notes all during class and when the bell rung, she walked out of the classroom, turning around and giving me a small smile before fully stepping out.

One thing that she wrote in our notes stuck in my head and kept repeating itself over and over again.

**_Let's try to be friends._**

_Yes!_

Just like this morning my last few classes went on swiftly and quickly, not having anything eventful happening and now I was walking outside towards my car to supposedly wait for my sister.

"Porca puttana! Bastardo, non avrà abbastanza soldi per pagare per questo, è impacciato ragazzo idiota!"

I whipped my head to my right in utter surprise and saw Emmett holding back Bella who was trashing around wildly shouting furiously at Tyler who was looking terrified and being held by the shoulders by Jasper.

I jogged quickly to them and stood beside Jasper.

"What's happening, man?" I asked Jazz nervously. Bella actually looked like she would break free from Emmett's grip since his arms were slipping; and that's saying something.

"Tyler, being the _idiot _he is," he started, squeezing his shoulder threateningly, "brought a skateboard and decided to practice right by Bella's car. Now it has a huge scratch on the side. How he managed to do that kind of damage, is beyond me," he finished stiffly.

I looked around Tyler and well, _hell_. The Ferrari had a very long, not to mention a very ugly scratch running along the passenger door, peeling the paint off.

"Let me go Emmett."

I looked ahead and saw Bella standing deathly calm now in Em's grasp.

The guys seemed oblivious to the crowd forming around us but I wasn't and it definitely wasn't the flattering kind of attention.

"LET ME GO NOW!" Bella suddenly yelled; making us _all _flinch back and making Emmett drop his arms immediately as well as Jasper's grip on Tyler.

She took a few steps towards him, who was now embarrassingly shaking and poked him hard on the chest.

"Since you obviously don't have the money to pay for the damage you made; I'm going to let you go," she started in an eerily calm voice, making us all widen our eyes in surprise and Tyler visibly relaxing.

"But if you as so much go within 10 ft of my car again, I will hot wire _your _car and drive it off a cliff and don't you think I won't, because _I can_. Understand?" She finished, hissing the last word through clenched teeth.

I must admit, Bella looked absolutely terrifying and intimidating at that moment that I didn't blame Tyler when he nodded so vigorously, it would be possible that he'd break his neck.

She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously and turned around, getting her back pack and walking towards the picnic tables with Rose and Alice hot on her heels.

Emmett approached Tyler and he started shaking again. Heck, even I was shaking a bit.

"Relax man, I'm not going to beat you up," he assured him and Tyler relaxed.

"But I do have something to say. Bella's not the shy, little girl she was before. She's changed... _so much_. I'd watch it if I were you." With that, he turned around and headed towards the tables as well; Jasper and I following suit.

Bella was taking calming breaths when we arrived and as I sat down, she moved her head up to look at us.

"There's a branch of _Toni's_ here, right?" She asked us. "Where is it, in Port Angeles or in Seattle?"

For the nth time today, our eyes rounded like dinner plates and stared at her like she was insane. Hell, she _was _fucking insane! _Toni's_ is a mechanic shop that charges so absurdly high prices for petty repairs that it wasn't even funny.

"_Toni's_ is the most expensive mechanic repair shop in all of America!" Rosalie exclaimed, being the first of us to compose ourselves.

Bella looked at her exasperatedly and retorted, "But, they're good, right?"

Rose shrugged in half-agreement and half-protest, "Yeah, but—"

"Is it in Seattle or Port Angeles?" Bella interrupted her impatiently.

"Bell," Emmett started to argue to when his sister interrupted again.

"I know Toni okay? He's the second cousin of Dan and I can get my car fixed free of charge," she said sounding like it was the most ordinary thing in the world.

And _again_, for the nth time this day too, our jaws dropped as Alice and Rose simultaneously breathed, "Oh my god."

_Toni's _was in Seattle and Bella had to steal Rosalie's phone from her jeans' pocket to get the number since we were still sort of in shock. Sure we can afford to get our cars fixed there but it simply wasn't practical despite them being the best.

Bella continued to amaze me when we found out, thanks to Alice pleading her to put the phone on speaker, that not only does she _know _Toni himself, but she was on the VIP list... # 7 actually, ranking after the guy's family, and after her two other best friends, Dean and Damon I think. Not only that, but that VIP list applied to every branch of Toni's in the world. Hell.

After arranging her meeting with the head mechanic of Seattle branch, we all headed home.

I just can't believe Bella. It's like when I've finally figured something out about her, she suddenly contradicts it.

Well, I guess I'd have plenty of time to figure her out since we were now trying to be friends. Because of that, I couldn't stop the shit-eating grin I had on my face on the way home.

**Bella's POV**

_Friday_

This week has been going exactly as planned, except for that shit that happened with Tyler. Fuck, not to mention the staff of _Toni's_ Seattle branch having the nerve to question me. I would have to talk to Toni about them.

I really did mean what I said to Edward when we passed notes during Chemistry; that we would _try _to be friends. Just because we would _try_, doesn't mean I can't have fun with him anymore. Cue evil Grinch grin.

Today was the execution phase of my week-long plan and I made sure to be friendly to Edward. I smiled at him and snuck glances at him which he happily returned.

Though, I must admit that this was bothering me a little. Sometimes I would catch myself looking at him willingly or smiling at him genuinely. Shit. I really hope that I'm just getting into this and not really truly liking him. I would be screwed ten times over if that happened, not to mention Edward might get beat up ten times over _himself _by my many brothers.

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for. Five minutes before Spanish with Rose ended, I rushed out of the classroom telling my teacher over my shoulder that I had to do some things in the bathroom. I think she got what I meant for her to think because she shot me a sympathetic look.

I quickly made my way over to Lauren's locker and pulled out the piece of paper I've spent half an hour last night to do.

I reread it for the last time, checking for any errors before I proceeded.

_My dearest Lauren,_

_I hope that I have not fully offended you on rejecting you so many times in the past as I was afraid. Yes, I, Edward Cullen was afraid that I might loose control of my emotions when you are around me._

_The truth is that I am hopelessly and unconditionally in love with you. I wouldn't want to be with anybody else but you. It would do me great pleasure if you would be my girlfriend. Though I am a bit unsure as to how I might affect your relationship with Jessica. Is she not your best friend?_

_I'm sorry my dearest but it has come to my attention that she has affections for me too. Who would you choose?_

_Give me your answer my declaring it in the cafeteria in front of everyone. If you choose to keep Jessica as your best friend over having me, yell: "Jessica is my best friend and no one can come between us!" Although, if you choose to have me as your boyfriend and accept that Jessica is only there to steal me away from you, yell: "I will accept your offer Edward! I will be your girlfriend! I AM YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!"_

_I will await your answer my fairest love._

_Edward._

I must've looked weird, seeing as I was sporting both a smug grin on how well I've copied Edward's penmanship from his notes and hiding a laugh as well on how the letter sounded just like Edward. He might not be so polite to people who annoys him but I've heard enough of his speech to know how he talks formally to teachers.

Folding the letter in half, I slid it smoothly through the creaks of Lauren's locker just in time for the bell to sound off.

I made my way to my car and got the food I've made for today from a case to keep it warm and went into the cafeteria.

About ten minutes into our tacos and oven baked nachos, we heard a very distinct shrill shriek followed by clicking of heels.

Half a minute later the cafeteria doors burst over and there stood an overly frantic, crazed Lauren.

While everyone stared at her as if she wasn't mentally stable, I smashed my lips together and fought off laughing.

Her eyes roamed the room wildly and when they landed on Edward, she gave a horrific grin that you'd only see on witches during Halloween. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward gulp, his Adam's apple, bobbling.

"YES! OH YES EDDIE!" She screeched, running sloppily and slipping a few times on her heels to Edward and stopping right in front of him. Her fake, blonde air a bit messy, probably from running around and her blue eyes were deep with excitement.

Everyone watched her with comical, stunned expressions that I was actually surprised nobody burst out laughing yet.

She violently fumbled with a piece of paper in her hands... _the letter_; wildly searching for something.

When she finally found whatever it was, she grinned that grin again and grabbed Edward's face in between her hands.

"I WILL ACCEPT YOUR OFFER EDWARD! I WILL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I AM YOURS AND ONLY YOURS!" She screeched on top of her lungs, making everyone in the cafeteria lean away from her into our chairs. She then smashed her face roughly to Edwards, kissing him like a hungry coyote, all the while Edward, futilely trying to push her off of him, but apparently, the harasser was strong.

I couldn't help it, I broke into hysterics the same time Emmett did. We really are siblings and thank God for that because if I was the only one laughing, he'd immediately suspect me to be behind it.

I clutched my sides as I saw Alice and Jasper's mouth wide open along with most of the other people in the room. Edward was finally able to push her off of him, making her stumble to the floor.

He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand roughly, a disgusted expression on his face.

"What on earth are you talking about Lauren?!" He demanded, looking down at her. Rose, Em and I, along with other students who recovered from the heart-stopping shock and finally found this funny kept laughing while looking at them.

"The letter Eddie. I knew you were hiding your true feeling for me!" Lauren exclaimed, her eyes sparkling despite her being knocked to the ground.

"What letter?!"

She stood up and showed him the now crumpled paper that was the letter.

We stopped laughing, looking at him in interest as to what the letter might have said; me, feigning it, of course.

We watched as his eyes hastily roamed over the contents on the letter and too soon, they stopped, looked up, glared at Lauren then at everybody else in the cafeteria.

"I DIDN'T WRITE THIS!" He yelled, crumpling the paper into a ball and tossing it over his shoulder, almost hitting Jasper in the forehead.

"Say whatever you want to say, _boyfriend_," she purred. Oh god, she really has to stop doing that. Edward's nostrils were flaring and he shoved her hands away when they attempted to stroke his biceps. I was glad at what he did because the sight of her attempting to sensually caress his arms built something up inside of me. I didn't know what it was but I certainly didn't like it.

I started snickering again, and _again_, at the same time as Emmett. My good old brother.

"I did _not _write that letter, Lauren. I have _no _desire to be your boyfriend. Someone tricked you!" He obviously tried to tell her calmly but it still sounded like he was shouting.

"But Eddie," she tried to protest in that disturbing nasally sound but of course dear Eddie wouldn't allow her to torture our eardrums anymore.

"I _do not_ love you Lauren!" Well that sounded a bit harsh. "It was a trick! I _don't want_ to be your boyfriend! What I want is for you to leave me alone!" With that, he stomped angrily out of the cafeteria.

As soon as the doors closed, we all burst into loud and painful hysterics, seeing as not much later, we were wheezing, panting and clutching our sides.

Oh god. That was so rich! I _definitely _have to tell the kings about this; no doubt they'd be proud of me like a mother who'd see their newborn child break into a sprint.

* * *

**What Bella was shouting meant: **Holy shit! You bastard, you won't have enough money to pay for this, you clumsy idiotic boy!  
**I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. :) I hope you understood why I chose to cut the previous chapter short rather than continue it, seeing as this chapter really _is _long.  
**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and alerts! Really, thank you! I mean it when I say that they are highly appreciated. :)  
So, how'd you like it? I accept all kinds of comments, suggestions and reviews so please, CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON! :D**

**Credits: Half of the credit for this prank goes to BREE. Why only half you say? Because I've actually already thought of this before you submitted an idea just like it. Still, it seems fair you get recognized :) Thanks! :)**

**SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR _twilight lova 66000:_**_ thank you so much and i'm so sorry for the wait :(_  
**SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR _BREE: _**_lol, get an account already, will you? ;) It's fine if you call me Jules haha. Thanks for the ideas! They were great! :)_

**Happy 2010! :)**


End file.
